Bittersweet Symphony
by Tigress-Butterfly
Summary: With Kairi sending Namine the link to the most used love-site, what would be the easiest and closest way to get in touch with someone and lie about what you look like at the same time? roxas.namine
1. Link to a new change

**Lately I've done A LOT of reviewing for all of my favorite stories.  
**

**And I suddenly started to feel the courage of writing my own and actually posting it**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roxas and Namine.**

**Only the story. :D  
**

Summary: Both Roxas and Namine are high school graduates, and live different lives in different cities. However, neither of them are dating. With Kairi sending Namine the link to the most used love-site, what would be the easiest and closest way to get in touch with someone and lie about what you look like at the same time?

* * *

**b**itter **s**weet **s**ymphony  
[a **r**oxas.**n**amine fic]  
a **w**eird **f**eeling **t**hat I **c**an **g**et **f**ar **a**way **f**rom _you_.  
**  
**

My whole life, I've wondered what's my purpose.

Every day of my life was the same thing.

Nothing ever changed.

And nothing ever will.

If I could wish for anything in the world, it would be luck and a boyfriend...

But of course, me being me, I don't get anything. Just the same old two cents that get put in by my parents for telling me what I should start doing with my life now that I'm on my own.

_Tap tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap tap…_

_Click._

_Message has been sent._

"Hope Kairi gets this message…"

I just finished high school, yet, why am I so unhappy still?

I'm a decent artist, I have the lucky trait of blonde hair and blue eyes... Despite looks, I'm a pretty down to earth person...

Wow.. that was deep...

Is it because I'm lonely? Possibly? Probably…

_Nah._

That can't be the reason.

...

"Argh!" I slammed my fist on the computer table. I'm in my own body, I'm my own person and I _still_ don't understand myself, even at the freaking age of 18! I feel like some bi-polar person who's been locked up in a bird cage all her life and has never been out _once_.

Which is probably another reason why I'm so pale... Curse my looks, dam-

"You've got mail."

I snapped out of my thoughts and instantly clicked the message that was sent to me. Seems like I only just sent it a minute ago.. Hmm… strange.

My sister was always the fastest at texting so...

_ Hey sis!,_

_I got your message. Ha. You're still the same old girl, even on the computer! Anyway, do you still remember Sora? We're kinda.. Dating now. I hope you don't mind. Remember how I said that it's never possible to find the person you're talking to on the computer in real life? Well, I guess that I was totally wrong! That corny love site actually works! Who knew? And, as a sister, I figured it's time for you to seriously stop being lonely… since mom and dad aren't living with us anymore and all… I hope you find happiness and I'll talk to you soon! Good luck!_

_-Kairi :)_

I looked at the email over and over, I don't know how many time I read it now.

Maybe it's all in my head but… was my sister actually hinting that me, Namine, should start dating?

_Jeez, I need to get out more._

Attached to the email was a link, the curiosity got the better of me and I clicked on it.

Oh god. No.

My reflexes kicked in and instantly I moved the cursor to the 'X' button until I was reminded of something I have been questioning all these times in my life.

_'Why am I so unhappy?_' Every girl should have a right to be happy, right?

With a smile, I decided to look through the site, not knowing what it's purposes where.

Maybe… maybe my life would change around after all.

Thank you Kairi.

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Should I continue this? Yes? No?**

**Sorry this chapter is so short...  
**

**It's my first story and your opinions count! **

**If you read, please review. :)  
**


	2. Same personality, Different face

**I have a TON of projects and homework to do for school.  
**

**It's frustrating to try and get everything done at once. .__.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the story.**

* * *

**n**ever **k**new **w**hat **y**ou **w**ere **t**rying **t**o **t**ell **m**e. . .**  
u**ntil **n**ow.

I seriously don't know how many _times_ I smashed my computer!

"Ugh.." I hate that damn site so much.

I don't even know why, maybe it was because I was tired of getting no messages, no responses, AND NO PROFILE VIEWS. It was really bugging me!

I've become obsessed with trying to be someone I'm not.

The thought of that made me more depressed because usually, I'm not like that.

I'm usually the girl who can always find a way to make herself shine, even through hard times like these.

Nope. Not on this site, though.

I've tried every possible way to take good pictures.

From changing my clothes, to doing my naturally straight hair, to putting makeup on..

I eventually gave up after trying to take a decent picture for _two hours_. Not even putting the camera on a 5 second wait before the flashed helped.

I always seemed to miss my face, or not be in the picture at all.

I just looked horrendous.

Period.

...

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Do I really have to post a picture of myself?

Why can't it be _someone else_? What a _brilliant_ idea Namine!

I quickly googled some girls on the internet.

I was hopeless, I mean, yeah some of the girls looked alright but most of them were either nude or had that prostitute-ish look.

That's not what I wanted... First impression always counts. And having every boy look at those type of pictures and getting the idea that I worked at a strip club was not the message I wanted!

I browsed around for a few more pages until I came across someone _extremely beautiful. _

I clicked on it and enlarged the image.

She had chocolate brown locks in layers and stunning green eyes..

And to top it off, she had this really nice orange shirt.

I right clicked the picture and clicked 'Copy'. I minimized the window and opened MS Paint. I pasted my image.. -cough- _her_ image on the program.

With a little editing here and there, I finally had the image saved.

I was a little nervous, because for all I know, she could have a page on this site too, and this _is_ the most used love site.

Guilty or not, I got over the feeling and put it up as my picture on my profile.

I edited a few of the 'personality' and 'hobby' sections, but left it mainly the same.

I decided to spare a few moments and look around people's profiles. Most of the boys were cute, I'd admit to that, but none of them seem to have the personality _I_ wanted.

And from what I can tell, they all seemed like jerks.

People that I didn't want to be with.

Ugh.

Frustrated, I half-way got up from my chair and was about to log out when I suddenly saw I had a message from someone in my 'inbox'.

Nervous, I clicked on it. My heart beating fast for an unknown reason.

_RE: Hey._

* * *

**Soooo? lol.**

**Kind of a cliff-hanger for you guys!**

**Will Namine respond? What does the message say?  
And most of all...**

**who's it from?**

**reviews are alwways nice, I'd like to hear what you think. :D  
**

**-Miss Tigress :)  
**


	3. Lattes N' Things

**Disclaimer: nothing; only the story.**

**Enjoy..  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**I**'ve **G**ot **T**his **O**ne **T**hing **T**hat's **S**topping **  
M**e **F**rom _Actually_ **M**eeting **Y**ou . . .

I panicked.

Never before did I get a message from someone I didn't know.

My breath got caught in my throat..

It was like I was allergic to something!

Despite my nerves, I clicked on the unread message.

_Hey, you're pretty cute... whats your name?_

I felt myself blushing.

Even though I knew that picture I put up was not me...

But whatever. At least _someone_ recognizes me.

I tried to think desperately for a name. I didn't want him to get the idea that I don't want to respond to him you know? I wanted to go for something unique but not too weird... something that is pronounceable yet, not too common.

After a few minutes of arguing with myself, I finally chose the perfect name that would fit the picture.

Olette.

Quickly, I responded. Being on the site for a day actually helps because I knew where everything was.

_Olette. Yours?_

After sending the message, I mentally kicked myself.

Should I really be talking to this guy? It doesn't even seem right...

Yet again, nothing does.

I decided to click on his profile to see what he looks like and what his interests were.

This kid was absolutely amazing from what I can see.

He had blondish hair that slicked back, a green muscle shirt and mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. Blond hair and brown eyes was a really different combination, which is why I liked it. He was handsome. No.

He was _gorgeous_.

Halfway through reading his interests on his profile, he sent me another message.

_Hayner..._

The name fits perfectly for him.

But why did it seem like he was telling me a lie?

Who am I kidding? For all he knew, I was lying, too.

**

* * *

  
**

After almost two hours of talking about almost anything, he logged off. He said something about helping his mom with dinner. From what he told me, he said his mom likes to be 'precise' with everything and anything she does. I laughed at the thought. Sounds a lot like my mother.

I looked at the time..

9:22. I have to leave for work at ten so... I should probably be getting ready for work right now.

Yeah, work that can be described as hell.

I don't know what drove my mind into working a local coffee and latte shop place. They even had donuts. It was nice, no doubt, but after smelling the place for like 6 hours a day, you get tired of it, really. Plus, I was only making $9.50 an hour.. which also explains the reason for my small apartment. I didn't mind though, because working from 10:00 to 3:00 weren't bad hours. I even know some people who are crazy enough to work 15 hours a _day_...

By then I would have committed suicide.

I sighed and got up from the computer chair.

I got inside the bathroom, removed my current clothes and turned on a nice warm shower. This was one of my favorite places of escape because it relaxed me. I had other places I liked, but this one is the best.

After about fifteen minutes of showering, I got out.

As usual, the bathroom mirror is fogged up, again. Oh well. It's not like I have my sister to complain about it anyways. I used to hate those times where she would spend_ hours_ in the bathroom just to get prettied up for her one-shot dates. Apparently, she said that one-shot dates were to help her find the right guy. But she never did.

Eventually she just gave up, and went online; that's where she met her boyfriend Sora.

And they were _perfect_ for each other.

I met Sora once when he came over to visit Kairi for a few days. He was such a sweet and caring guy. No wonder Kairi loved him so much. I loved him, too. Because when Sora was there, she would be happy.

And when she was happy, I was happy.

As much as she bugged me, I loved to see my sister carefree.

**

* * *

  
**

I got into work in as less than fifteen minutes because I did _not_ want to be late or hear the infamous 'what-your-job-as-an-employee-is' speech. My boss is a real pain to his employees. He's only into the customers because he was into their money. It was kind of like a chain effect, except we were at the bottom of the food chain and he's at the top enjoying his share of money.

I huffed out the cold air. Did I mention it was December? I would rather be home in my warm apartment in this god forsaken place. I think any employee would at this time of the season.

I walked myself to the automatic doors. Hearing them slide open I did my usual greeting.

"Hi, Cid.." I mumbled.

Upon hearing his name, he turned from his back and turned to face me. "Mornin' Namine. Ready for work today?" He gave one of his everyday fake smiles. "Yeah.. I guess so.." He frowned. "Looks like someone aint' happy today, huh?" I shrugged. Like if it wasn't obvious? "Well, I need you to get to your usual spot. I don't trust the new kids I hired yesterday, so hurry up."

Sighing, I walked to the back of the counter to my usual spot to fix donuts and serve latte.

"Oh and Namine?"

I turned to see Cid holding up this.. this.. costume? Who knows. "Yeah?"

"This will be your work uniform. It's for holiday occasions, you must wear it everyday from now until Christmas." He shoved the uniform in my hands. "If you have any trouble putting that on, I'm here to help ya." He winked at me and left. Ugh, pervert. In disgust I stuck out my tongue, and went to change.

After I finished changing, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I horrified expression struck my face to go along with this horrible Christmas uniform.

The top was green with a black belt in the middle. On my legs were red and white stockings that represented candy canes, my feet were covered with the weird green pointy elf shoes that had a little cotton ball in the middle, my hat was green, and to top it off, I had to wear these elf ears.** (AN: did you get an image? Sorry if I didn't describe it well enough! D:)** I seriously looked like the next version of Link.

I walked out slowly from the bathroom with my head down. I don't want to be here right now, and I sure don't want to be in this costume. My life is like a roller coaster with all the ups and downs in my life and I'm front row in the first seat.

I walked up to my usual spot already seeing a few customers, I got the cups ready and put my fake smile on.

"Hi, welcome to Lattes N' Things, how may I help you?"

Some holiday season this is going to be...

**

* * *

  
**

**Well, this chapter sure took a few use of my brain cells to come up with...  
**

**The length is a little longer, too, so I'm pleased with it.**

**hope you are, too.  
**

**Review! :)  
**


	4. Saving Jane

**Disclaimer: Nothing.  
HINT: The chapter title has meaning...  
**

**A chapter done just in time to ring in the new year..**

**I know some of you have waited awhile since I updated so...  
**

**LET US BEGIN! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**H**opeless...

After serving my first customer, I was tired already. It was just going to be one of those long days wasn't it? Knowing that thinking about getting out of here would only make time go by slower.

I sighed thinking about what I could once I get out of here until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Nam! How's life treatin' you?" I rolled my eyes. "Tidus, we go through this _everyday_ do you seriously want to know?" He smiled. "Yes." I sighed. "It's hopeless with you." I punched him in his shoulder playfully and turned around to get the cups out for the possible customer. "Nam.."

"Yeah?" I said without turning around. "You know you could let me do that for-" I quickly cut him off. "No Tidus. This is my job, so please, let me just do it and get it over with. Thanks."

"Namine.." I ignored him. "You _do_ know that this is not just a job right? Think about how many people we served over the past year. We even made _kids_ happy. When you're working somewhere where you love to do what you do, then it really isn't called work. It's called..." I looked up at him, he rubbed his fingers against his chin thoughtfully. "Chillen." I couldn't help but suppress a laugh. "That has got to be the stupidest thing you've told me by far." By now, I was on the floor laughing.

Tidus crossed his arms. "Are you done yet?" I looked up at him and got up from the floor.

I quickly brushed myself off. "Yeah, sure."

"Sooo..." He started, I got the hint. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid with the customers, or I'll probably here it from Cid. Where were you assigned at for today?"

He smirked. "The dish washing area."

My mouth hung open and I glared at him. "So you tricked me!" I lifted up my leg and was about to hit him in his shin when he stopped me.

"Not necessarily. You'll get what I mean when you start." He gave me a thumbs up. "Good luck"

He turned around ready to greet the next customer that came in. Completely ignoring the fact that was _my_ job he was taking away from _me_!

How can the dish washing area be better than serving customers? Argh, whatever. Tidus was generally like that, always tricking people into doing the most outrageous things.

Strange how I'm still friends with this kid...

**

* * *

**

I shrugged off my annoyance a finally made it to the dish room.

Only to my surprise...

There was no dishes. No plates, no forks, spoons, trays, glass cups... nothing. I sigh of relief came over me as I didn't have to touch any germ infected plates. A smile soon formed my lips, I would definitely have to thank Tidus later. His ways of giving a surprise are different from everyone else.

It's been awhile since I had a break like this from work, so I decided to take advantage.

I turned right and went to the girls locker room. I tried to remember my combination but my mind was elsewhere. _Should I really be doing this?_ After a minutes pause I decided just to go with the flow, who really cares about work anyway?

"12...23...16.." The locker opened.

Satisfied, I grabbed my bag. I searched and searched until I finally found what I was looking for. I took out my sketchpad and my wood less graphite pencil. One of the two things that I loved the most.

Upon hearing some of the employees come to the room, I quickly closed my locker shut.

"Hey_ Namine_." There was only one person who said my name with such venom. Rikku. "I thought you were supposed to be working, no?" I didn't turn to face her but I can sense her smiling. It's not one of those friendly smiles either.

"I am." I managed to squeak out.

"I'm sorry.. what was that?" I can hear her friends laughing behind me. That's it. I've had enough.

I turned to face her, I was being serious now. "I _said_, I am." Of course, no matter how much anger I said it in, she wouldn't just back down. How annoying can a person get? Obviously not annoying enough.

"Then what's that in your hand, huh? I'm sure it's not the customer's orders." Once again, her friends filled the room in with laughter. I gritted my teeth. What was so funny? Her joke? Or how stupid she was trying to act?

I stepped closer to her where our faces were nearly an inch apart. She flinched. "It's none of your business what I do, as long as your out of my way, then we don't have a problem. Got it?" I looked at the nearby clock. "It's not even _your_ break yet. Shouldn't you be somewhere else, too?" She stared. I heaved a sigh.

"Whatever." I brushed past her, slightly but purposely hitting my shoulder against hers.

Still hanging onto my sketch pad a pencil like there was no tomorrow, I stopped in my tracks.

_'Did I really just say that to her?'_ Uh oh.

I began my pace again, but slowly. Something told me that what I said was going to make Rikku get revenge.

And when she gets revenge, she does NOT play.

Everyone knew it. Her friends knew it, other employees knew it, even _Cid_ knew it. It's no wonder why no one messed wither her and most likely why she never got fired. A shiver ran down along my spine at the thought. She was probably plotting right this second. Who knows?

By this moment, I needed a stress reliever... and _fast_.

I decided to go to the secret spot like I always do when I'm on my lunch break. There was a tiny air vent which I can manage to squeeze in(using my skills, by the way).

Before I went back to the locker room, I firstly made sure that Rikku and her friends weren't there. Hearing no voices, I quickly dashed back into the room looking frantically for the air vent.

Once I found it, I silently took the lid off, and squeezed myself through..

or at least I tried to.

I panicked. The last thing I needed at this moment was to get stuck in the locker room... half way... through an AIR VENT. God, I'm such an idiot. Luck was not on my side today, that's for sure, and out of all the time in the world, why does this happen _now_? I attempted yet again to force myself through. No luck. Did I happen to gain any pounds? It's not even the holidays yet! Trying _one more time_, I somehow got a few inches further into the vent, but not fully. Now I just got myself even more Stuck. _Great_. Trying to focus more on getting in than on the footsteps outside the locker room I made it in another inch. Hold on.. footsteps? Footsteps! Thinking about who ever was outside watching me go through this embarrassment , I started to hyperventilate. _Please don't let it be Cid..._ _Please don't let it be Cid... Please don't let it be Cid..._

"Namine?"

_Oh thank god._

"Y-Yeah?" My voice echoed through vent.

"What are you doing there? Y'know.. I let you take a break from serving the customers... you don't even have to do dishes... and THIS is what you get yourself into? Tsk tsk. Namine, I thought I knew you better than that."

"Tidus?" A brief silence. "Yeah?"

"Just get me out of here.. please." He laughed. "Oh fine, but I kinda like seeing the clever Namine struggle like this." I could feel his tight grip on my legs and in a few seconds he began to try pulling me out. Like I said, he _tried_. "Jeez Namine.." He pulled again and let out a grunt. "Did you gain a few pounds?" ...I was afraid of that. "Look, I'm just going to get help, okay?" Help?

"No, no, no, Tidus! If Cid finds out what I'm doing, I'll be.. fired." He sighed. "Fine. On one condition."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"You owe me a favor once I get you out of this mess. Deal?"

Did I really have a choice? "Deal."

"Good.. uh.. what's your lock combination?" My what? "What for?" I was hesitant. What did he need my lock combo for? "Well.. if you want to get out easier, then I'll need some lotion." I could almost see him smirking. "Y'know.. kind of like a lubricant." I rolled my eyes.

"Tidus, save your sex talk for later, okay?"

"Your lock combo then?" I groaned.

"12, 23, 16." I just gave my lock combination to a boy...

"Oh Tidus, my locker number is-" I heard my locker open. How did he know what was my locker number to begin with!?

I could hear him search through the contents of my bag. "Ah ha! Got it!" He sniffed it. "Smells like Vanilla, too."

"Tidus, I know you like the smell of lotion but _please_ hurry up. I don't have much time."

About a minute later, I began to lose my patience, that is.. until I felt the cold lotion being put around between me and the air vent. "How much are you going to put on?" I screamed. "Well, just enough so you can get out of there. Now, in order for you to get out without any problems, I'll need your help. Don't ask questions, okay?"

"Okay."

"Since your upper part of the body is in the vent, I'll need you to use your hands from where you are and just push and I'll help by pulling your legs so you can get out. The more help, the better. On the count of three? Ready?"

We both counted. "One... Two... Three!"

With all the force I had using my arms, and with Tidus pulling my legs...

I felt myself come in hard contact with the nearest locker.

"Ow."

"You okay?" Tidus helped me up.

I brushed myself off. "Yeah.. I'm fine. Uhm... thanks. I really don't know what I would have done there if some didn't come along." I said, tucking a piece of hair back behind my ear.

"No prob. Just don't go through there again, you heard? I just might not be able to get you out the next time you do get yourself stuck in there." He laughed. I could faintly see the color change on his cheeks.

Why was he acting so.. differently? Usually he was joking around all the time, but now? Is he really being serious? He confuses me.. Then again, boys confuse girls in _general_. And that, is something every girl knew.

A few brief moments of awkward silence passed by.

"Well.. I should get going now.. y'know.. to get back to work." I laughed nervously. I don't know what I was really nervous about at this moment. Either it's a) getting back to work before Cid catches me or b) the strange way how Tidus was acting. He seriously was creeping me out.

"I'll see you later Tidus." I gave a quick wave and walked past him.

But before I could make it out of the locker room, I was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard his words. They were very brief and explanatory, making me quite shocked.

"You promised, Nam." He said with a voice I knew that was serious.

I slowly but surely turned to look at him with a questionable face. I suddenly realized what he meant. I snapped back into reality. "Oh y-yeah. Right.. I owe you a favor." I really just wanted to leave now...

He nodded.

I began. "Well.." He stepped closer to me and put his hands around my waist.

"W-what would that f-favor be?" He edged a little closer to me, closer than before.

He just smiled.

Dumbfounded, I stared at him. I began to repeat my question, not sure if he heard it or not.

"Tidus.." I was more serious this time. "What can I do for-"

And strange enough, I never got to hear his answer because...

His lips were onto mine.

..I mean, what else was a girl to do?

Soon enough, I felt my eyes get heavier and let myself sink into the kiss.

**

* * *

**

**A shocker, no? Haha, poor Tidus. Or rather.. poor Namine!**

**It's like he's got two sides of him: his humorous side and his serious side.  
I think we like his humor side better, yeah?**

**What would you do if you were in her situation?**

**What will Namine do? What will Tidus say? When will she go back online? And most importantly...  
**

**WHEN WILL SHE MEET _ROXAS_?(you guys can give me suggestions if you'd like..)  
**

**Ahh.. so many questions to be answered in so little time! D:**

**(I STILL need more work on my chapter lengths.. -_-)**

****Oh and if anyone hasn't noticed yet.. Namine getting stuck in the air vent was kind of like Winnie the Pooh getting stuck in the rabbit hole.  
**

**Haha, reviews are always greeeaaat! :D**

**-Miss Tigress  
**


	5. Taxi, please?

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**N**othing **l**ike **a h**int **o**f **r**ealit**y**.

Time suddenly seemed to stop...

Was this all a dream? Or was this reality?

I slowly opened my eyes only to find Tidus _still_ kissing me.

Yup, it's real.

And only to realize that my worst fear has come true...

My first kiss was _stolen_. And I mean that literally. Every teenage girl expects their first kiss to be wonderful.. romantic.. make you happy enough to give you butterflies or even set your intestines on fire. I, of course, didn't get that feeling.

Slightly getting a little irritated, I tried to speak up... what's with me _trying_ lately?

"Mhhmm.. Ti- Mhmmm!" I pushed him lightly.

A flushed Tidus immediately pulled away. Leaving me a little out of breath.

"I, uhhh.. s-sorry." He scratched the back of his head. I just stood there looking at the floor. Nothing awkward than two friends kissing right? Riiiight...

I turned on my heel and began to walk away when I heard him speak up. "Namine... I.. I'm sorry." I turned to look at him. "I know you don't feel the same way. Just.. just forget about everything that happened today. I ruined it for you.." All I could see was the sadness in his eyes. He really _was_ sorry, and that's no doubt. He looked to the floor and back at his shoes, which was now his most occupied object to look at.

Slowly but quietly I walked back to him with my hands folded. He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. I did the favor by returning it and giving him a quick friendly hug. I whispered a bye and walked away.

Sure I was a little upset, but I mean, who wouldn't be?

Even though I didn't feel the same way about Tidus, I was still his friend.

I let out a sigh.

Sometimes I wish I was someone else.

**

* * *

**

I went back eagerly to my station to get my mind off some things.

Since I've been back at my station, I served 7 customers already. It was a heck of a lot to handle but it was well worth it because it made time go by _much_ smoother.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I let out a small shriek.

"Namine, can I see you for a moments, please?" It was Cid.. and he did not look too happy.

Within a few moments we ended up inside his office. Who knew that a local coffee shop could have so many rooms?

"Now" he sat down in his chair, and turned around to face me. "Hearing about you and your little confrontation with Rikku is NOT a way to run our business, now is it?" I stood silent and shifted my feet.

"Answer me god damn it! Is it or is it not!?" Terrified, I spoke up. "N-no. It isn't."

"Good. Now that you understand, you're fired." What!?

"But! You don't understand! She started it a-and she-"

"Simply because you weren't doing your job?" He leaned in closer. "You were caught at your locker, grabbing your stuff.. and getting ready to leave!" He was fuming now."But I was-"

"No ifs, and, or buts missy. Now get!"

I was about to walk out when I heard him say one last thing.

"Oh and Namine?" I turned to him. "How was your make-out with Tidus? Bet you enjoyed it, huh?" How did he know? Probably Rikku. He laughed.

And for the first time ever, I felt the tears threaten to sting my eyes. My own boss was making fun of me. I mean, my own_ boss._ Before I could cry, I dashed out of Cid's office, customer's giving me weird stares as I ran by with my face all puffed up from the embarrassment.

I quickly found my way to the locker room. I wanted out of here. NOW.

Fumbling with my locker a little, I finally opened it. Just as I turned around and about to get out of the room in peace, Rikku was in my way. She grabbed my shirt and pulled my close to her. _Very close_. "Looks like your not in luck this time, huh Namine?" Ew. She smelled like cigarettes. And when the hell did I ever have luck? She slammed me down in one of the lockers. "Just remember, honey. I _always_ get what I want, regardless of who I am." And that part, was indeed very true.

For the next few seconds, which went by like years, she started to make fun of me and call me the worst of names possible.**(AN: Just imagine what she says because I cannot say it on here, ha.)** Her friends filled the room with laughter. I was humiliated. I hadn't gone through this since grade school, and here I am again, in the same situation.

I grabbed my belongings and pushed past her circle of friends and ran out.

"And don't ever come back!"

Stepping out into the cold brisk air, I ran.

I ran... ran... ran...

And ran some more.

After awhile, I just stopped and collapsed on the sidewalk and cried uncontrollably. Why am I such a crybaby? I was usually the tough, strong Namine who's force could never be broken down. But here I am, on the sidewalk, making a huge scene which everyone seems to ignore and not even bother. My life couldn't get any worse.

I decided to get up, forget about it, and walk home.

**

* * *

**

As I entered my apartment, I immediately took of my no longer work clothes. These things were ugly anyway.

I went into my drawer and pulled out my favorite all white pajama top and bottoms.

"Jeez, why is it so cold in here?" I went to go turn up the heat, but with my luck, there wasn't oil left. Looks like I'll have to bundle my clothes tonight...

Deciding that some food would warm me up, I opened the fridge. Nothing but pure emptiness.

I sat at the edge of my bed, tears threatening to sting my eyes again. I didn't know what to do anymore. I missed Kairi, mom, and dad. Sometimes that little extra boost a family member was all I needed. But I didn't have that right now.

Looking around my room to see what else I could do, I looked at my computer.

_'Maybe I should check online..'_

Once I logged on, I saw that I had 15 messages from 'Hayner'.

_New messages!_

I clicked on it.

And I read each and every single one.

**_Sent at 10:20AM:  
_**_Hey whats up?_

_**Sent at 10:24AM:  
**Hellloooo...?_

_**Sent at 10:27AM:  
**djkfkfs;;_

_**Sent at 10:36AM:  
**Seriously dude, WHERE ARE YOU??_

_**Sent at 10:50AM:  
**I give up.._

_**Sent at 11:30AM:  
**Please talk to me?_

I laughed. Apparently he hadn't given up yet.

**_Sent at 11:32AM:_  
**_(:_

_**Sent at 11:32AM:  
**|_:

**_Sent at 11:33AM:_**  
_):_

_**Sent at 11:33AM:  
**/:_

_**Sent at 11:33AM:  
**D:_

_**Sent at 11:34AM:  
**|_:

_**Sent at 11:34AM:  
**):_

_**Sent at 11:34AM:  
**)':_

_**Sent at 11:46AM:  
**Bye..._

I felt bad.

These messages were sent a few hours ago and by that time, I was at work getting fired...

Since I was bored out of my mind, I decided to have a little fun and respond back.

_You nut, haha. Sorry, I was at work._

Click.

_Message has been sent!_

Within a few short moments, I got a response. Jeez, he was a fast replier. _'Was he sitting around waiting for me to come on?'_ I shook out the thoughts from my head. Nah. Maybe he just happened to be on at the same time.

_It's cool. So whats up?_

And from there on we were mindlessly having one conversation after another.

**

* * *

**

I was having a lot of fun, I mean, I really was.

Since we've sorta become friends now, I figure that it's time to tell the truth about what I really look like. Cause, y'know, it's honesty and all and I figure I can trust him...

Wait, wait, wait.

Did I just say I can _trust_ him?! Ugh, what is WRONG with me today!

_'No Namine, you can't tell him.. you JUST can't. No matter how much you want to! You don't know what he sounds like and frankly, you don't know where he lives!'_

_New messages!_

I snapped out of my thoughts(like always) and clicked on it.

_Hey umm.. since we've been talking for awhile here...  
do you think it's alright if I can get your phone number..?_

My phone number? I sighed. I don't see why not.

_Sure._

After a few moments of exchanging our phone numbers, we decided who was going to call who first.

He was.

I was a nervous wreck. For the first time ever a _boy_ was going to call my house. I self-consciously ran my hand across my forehead. Yup, I was sweating. I put my hand on my chest to hear my heart beat, it was beating fast... what are the odds of that? I never got that feeling when Tidus kissed me... so how come I get that feeling now?

"Am I in love?"

After realizing what I said I covered my mouth with both hands. There is just _no way_ I'm in love with this guy. We have had no physical attraction what-so-ever. But then again...

NO NAMINE. YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE.

Just as I was about to curse myself, the phone rang. I nervously picked it up, reading the number first making sure it was the one we exchanged earlier.

"H-hello?"

_"Hey."_

For a moment there, I was breathless, it's like his voice was.. was.. incredible. I instantly had the urge to ask him if he sings. I mean, his voice just sounds so perfect...

_"You still there Olette?" _I tried to refrain myself from saying that I was _Namine_.

"What? Oh, y-yeah I am." He laughed in a good natured tone.

"What's so funny?" I mentally kicked myself for the remark.

_"Nothing. It just sounded like you totally spaced out there."_

I laughed sheepishly. "Well, yeah, I guess I kinda did.."

_"No. I know you did."_

"Did not."

_"Did too."_

"Did NOT."

_"Did TOO."_

After a moments silence, we both broke out laughing. He has the most beautiful laugh. Even over the phone...

_"Y'know... I was thinking.. since we've talked for awhile now... we should meet up somewhere."_

I blurted out. "What?"

_"I-I mean n-not that kind of way. Just like.. you know.. I would really like to see you in person.."_

In person?

"Well, yeah, I guess..."

_"Then it's no problem, right?"_

"Yeah.. sure. Where would you like to meet?"

_"How about... New York?_" That's way out of my league!

"Now, you see, I don't know. New York is just.. really far from where I live and it's just an inconvenience for me to travel really far.."

_"Well, I live in New York. I just thought it would be easiest." _And he doesn't bother to think of me?

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll see if I can take a flight to New York or something. I'll go find some airline tickets tonight, sound good?"

_"Sounds great. Let me know how everything goes! I have to go now, okay?"_

"B-but!" The phone went dead.

How on earth will I get airline tickets from Los Angeles to New York?

It's nearly impossible, I lost my _job_ for crying out loud.

And then an idea hit me, I don't have to buy airline tickets! I don't need a flight to New York! I could simply request a cab, you see! They'll take me there! Yes, that's it!

...

But what cab would want to drive all the way to New York from Los Angeles?

_'What did I get myself into?'_ A little frustrated, I decided to get some rest. I had an extremely long day. I laid myself down covering myself with more than one sheet. Today was eventful, that I'll admit. But with things changing around, I could get quite used to it. With a smile played on my face, I dozed off into sleep.

**

* * *

**

_"You know Namine.." He kissed my forehead. "I think... I think I **love** you."_

_I stuttered. "Y-you what?" He leaned in closer to me. "Would it be okay if I loved you Nam?" It was dark in my room, and the fact I couldn't see his face didn't help either. All I could see was the outline of his shadow. He touched my hand and ran it up along my shoulder, I shivered, he moved much closer than he did before. "Please?" He whispered gently in my ear, once again sending shivers throughout my body._

_"I-I don't know."_

_He pulled back. I STILL couldn't see his face._

_"I can change all of that."_

_"Wha-" Before I could fully respond, I was pinned down hard to the cold floor._

_He sent kisses down along the nape of my neck, and sometimes moving his lips to mine. I tried to free from his grip, but he was too strong._

_When he finally stopped kissing me, he stood up. I had a chance to run, but of course, my mind faltered._

_A few short moments later, I heard him un-zip his pants._

_'Oh god.'_

_My instincts kicked in, and I tried to get up as fast as I could, but before I could, he pinned me to the nearest wall. "You aren't going anywhere till' I'm done with you."_

_My insides started to twist and turn. I felt nauseated. Dizzy. Everything around the room started to spin, but me and this 'guy' were as still as time._

_He started to kiss me again, but this time running a hand under my shirt._

_"Please..." I begged, starting to feel the salty water in my eyes. "Please.. don't hurt me."_

_"I'm not, do you know why?" He kissed me._

_I slowly nodded. Not sure of what he meant or not._

_He covered my mouth with one of his hands.  
_

_"Because you'll be dead when I'm done."_

...

My eyes shot open. Making a fast turn to move, I fell off my bed.

"Oh my _god_. What the _hell_ was that about?" I checked if I had all my clothes still on. I relaxed and threw my head back. "Thank goodness it was just a dream..."

I looked at my digital alarm clock that was on my dresser. "3:34AM" I groaned.

I was fully awake now and couldn't go back to sleep. Great.

I let out a long sigh. Might as well get ready and pack up now.

I got up from the floor and lifted up my mattress. There, I had my secret 'savings' money I put away in case I ever wanted to buy some extra things for myself or go on vacation somewhere.

All those plans were ruined because this is the money that I would give to whichever cab driver decides to drive me all the way up there.

Ah, whatever. I have some major packing up to do.

**

* * *

**

"Let's see... extra clothes, socks, and underwear? Check. Toothbrush, floss, and mouthwash? Check. My blanket and coat? Check. My cash to give to the cab driver? Check."

I closed the suitcase.

Although, it was not closing properly. I checked to see if anything was preventing the suit case from closing. Nope, nothing. I tried it again. I heaved a heavy sigh, I opened the suitcase and decided that neatness was not important but merely about how I will bring all of this stuff with me to _New York_.

"Damn under wears.." I jammed everything together one last time and doing so, I quickly closed the top of the suitcase and zippered it up completely.

I took one last look around the room. I admit I'll be missing this place for awhile, but it's good to get out.

I stepped out cautiously with my belongings. With success I took out my keys and locked my apartment door.

With a smile on my face, I turned around only to see a set of stairs that I've forgotten about. I wailed my arms. "Why does there HAVE to be a flight of stairs, now!?" I screamed. Behind one of the apartment doors, I heard one of the neighbors muffle out a yell. "Keep it down out there! It's 4:30 in the fricken morning!" I rolled my eyes. So apparently, this is the first time anyone noticed me living here.

I nervously looked to my right and found the elevator. I picked up my suitcase and slowly walked there, which seemed like forever. Ever since that dreadful day I got stuck with my mom and sister in this very elevator, I haven't been able to shake off the feeling and go back in one since.

With a gulp and a deep breath, I pressed a button to open the elevator. Once it opened, I stepped inside. Gosh, the lights in this elevator were so dim... before the elevator could close, an man around in his late 30's(or appeared to be) stepped inside. I could instantly smell the alcohol emitting everywhere from him and a combination of smoke.

I scrunched up my face in disgust and pressed the button that should lead me to the first floor of the apartment building.

The guy noticed my changed face expression and made a blunt remark. "What's the matta? You never smelt a guy wearing the alcohol and smoke cologne?" He grinned. I could his perfectly messed up yellowish teeth. Disgusting.

_Clank.. clank.. clank..  
_

The noise from the elevator and the blinking lights got me extremely nervous, the last thing I needed to happen to me was to be stuck in here with this drug addicted freak.

_Please don't get stuck.. PLEASE don't get stuck._

With a single chime, the elevator doors opened. Yes! They opened! I hurriedly grabbed my suitcase and was out of the small hell hole.

"Hey cutie! Can I get your phone numba?" I turned around and gave him one last glare. Smart ass.

I practically ran to the exit. I was dying to get out of here.

Once I was out, I felt the cold air bite at my cheeks. But I was pretty much used to it because the apartment building was as equally cold as it was outside.

"Now.. all there is to do is wait.." I muttered. Seeing the nearby bench I took advantage and seated myself.

** About two hours later...**

I checked my watch. Ugh. About 2 hours went by and not a single cab. It was almost quarter to seven, I was out here since five. I am _tired_. The streets started to become busy as more cars passed by. I awoke myself and became more alert. I started to see cars form a line at the stop light. Great, traffic. That is, when I saw a yellow looking car drive slowly by...

A yellow looking car?

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Is this guy ignoring me? "I need a ride!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw the light change green. Oh no. No, no, NO. I need that cab ride. Just before the cab could get a good start, I grabbed my suitcase and lunged toward the cab's car door and jumped inside at the speed of light.

"What the- Hey! What the _hell_ do you think your doing here, huh!?" Always a welcome greeting.

"I need a ride." I simply said. The man laughed. "Sorry, no can do, miss, I got a person to pick up from the pizza place, so, if you don't mind getting out." He gestured to the door. "No." He blinked. "_Excuse_ me?"

"I said... _no_."

"Look.. I ain't playin'... not just get out will ya!? I got business to do and more importantly, money to make!" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Look just-!" The cars behind started to beep.

"How does giving you $150.00 sound?" He was going to say something but turned back to the wheel and started to drive. "Alright, where do you need to go?"

I grinned in triumph.

Money, always a cab driver's weakness.

"I need you to take me to New York." He gave me a horrified stricken look through the mirror. "What!? New York? Do you have any idea how far that is!? No. Nu-uh, I ain't going, get out."

"But you said-"

"I said, get out." There was no way I was going to listen to this man. "It's urgent! You don't understand! I'm supposed to meet someone!"

He stopped the cab. Oh no. He is NOT stopping. "You.. you jerk! You're supposed to be a cab driver, not a debater!" I took out my purse in my coat pocket and continuously started to hit him with it.

"Alright, alright!" I retreated. He started up the cab again. "I'll take you." I smiled. "Thank you." I sat back down in my seat and looked out the window. "Now where's the money?" I glared at him. Is that seriously all these people think about? Is money?

"Your not going to get the money until we make it there, honey." He groaned. "Fine... Just know that I'm going to have to make multiple stops for bathroom needs and gas."

I yawned. "As long as I need to get where I need to go, then it doesn't matter." I took out my blanket that I had in my suitcase and wrapped it around me. _'Aha. Clever Namine.'_ I smiled and was about to doze off to sleep when the cab driver spoke up again.

"Names Squall Leonhart, by the way. But just call me Leon because being called Squall annoys me." He stuck his hand out. I blinked a few times before responding. "Namine Snow." I took his hand and shook it. This guy could actually be really nice...

Alerting his attention back onto the road, he spoke again. "Uh.. look, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot earlier. Me being a cab driver... it's hard to make money, and when a random young lady like you comes in here, it kinda ruins my chances..."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I was out there for a really long time to catch a cab, so I took advantage." I let out a small laugh. I looked out the window again.

"So... you need to see someone special, huh?"

I blushed and moved my gaze to my feet. "Y-Yeah.."

He laughed. "I know that feeling all too well."

I looked back up at him. "Really? And who's that?"

He smiled.. a sincere smile. One that I don't see often. "My wife and kids."

So he was a regular guy.. just being a cab driver, and trying to make money for his family.. He went on about how his wife kids were an inspiration to him, how it was the only thing that kept him going and if it wasn't for them, if it weren't for his family, he doesn't think that he would have been around for long.

For about an hour of driving or so, we had a few heart to heart conversations. I felt happy, you know? It's like I can connect with him.. in my own weird way. And then that's when I realized...

I had just made friends with a taxi driver.

**

* * *

**

**I am on a _roll_ here.  
Things are starting to change for Namine and become better, yes? :D**

**But do NOT worry because guess what?  
Namine meets Roxas in the next chapter. Excited? lol.**

**Yes.. we all know what Namine's dream is based on, right? Here it on the news everytime..  
Anyway, is signifies the story because she's nervous about meeting 'Hayner' and is afraid that he'll do something similar to that when she meets him, get it?  
**

**Making Leon a cab driver? = Priceless.**

**Haha. Review? (:**

**-Miss Tigress  
**


	6. You, Me, and New York

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I appreciate it.  
Really.**

**Seems like Leon being a cab driver was the main highlight of the last chapter, haha.  
**

*****Important: please read! :D*******  
**

**Now that I think about it.. driving a cab from LA to New York _is_ unrealistic and almost impossible. :P I should have made Namine buy an airplane ticket and take a plane instead... Maybe I will...  
**

**BUT,  
**

**I did some searching on the internet and they estimated about a day and a half from LA to New York by driving...  
Honestly, I don't believe it, but I used it as my resource anyway. D: So there's no need to tell me 'IT DUSENT TAKE THT LONG. THEY ARE LYING 2 YU.' k? (: I know it may seemed like I rushed their 'drive' but, you all want to see Roxas in the story already, correct?  
**

**Yup.. so enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**I'**m **n**ot **w**ho **y**ou **t**hink **I a**m.  
**and frankly;  
I j**ust **n**eed **t**he **t**ruth.

I felt the cab come to a halt.

"Are we there yet?" I mumbled.

Leon turned to me. "No, we aren't." I rubbed my eyes. "Well, what time is it?" He frowned. "We've only been driving for 2 hours, and trust me, that's not enough to get to New York. We still have about a day and a half left to get there."

I was well wide awake now. "A day and a half!?" Leon laughed. "What, did you forget you were in a cab, or did you wake up thinking we're on an airplane?" He smirked.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "No, I did _not_ forget."

"I'm just bustin' your chops, kiddo. Relax." He stepped out of the car. "You need a break?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." I stepped out of the car and went inside the gas station with Leon.

Once I finished using the restroom, I caught Leon browsing at the snacks section. "You hungry?" I said. "Yeah.. just about any snack would be good right now. You want something?"

"Do they have Deli sandwiches?" He nodded and pointed to where I could make my own sandwiches. "Help yourself."

I went over to the Deli section and helped myself.

"Let's see..." I wanted something basic. Not too fulling and not too light either, so I grabbed myself a turkey sandwich and filled a small cup with soda.

I went back up to Leon, apparently he was waiting for me with.. 4 large bags of chips, 2 Snickers, a coffee cake, 4 sodas and a box full of small doughnuts.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?!" He shrugged. "It's for on the road. Now c'mon, we've wasted just about enough time as there is." We bought our items up to the register. The clerk was a little wide eyed for a minute, but I mean, what would you do if you saw two complete total strangers clearing out the isles buy buying everything they see in their path? Exactly.

I walked out of the gas station, eager to get back into the car.

**

* * *

**

"So, how many more stops are we going to make, do you think?" I took a bite of my sandwich and a sip if my soda.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." He took a bite of his coffee cake and started up the car. "A lot more."

I groaned and put my head back in defeat.

"Hey, hey now, don't get discouraged. Just call him up and tell him you should arrive in New York by tomorrow. You have his phone number, right?" I nodded. I was about to take out my phone when Leon stopped me. "Hold up.. did you ever say to me _where_ in New York he lives?" I slapped my forehead. "No..." How can I forget to ask him?

He laughed. "It's just common sense. Now why don't you make that phone call? I'll turn the radio down."

Leon turned the radio down, and I dialed Hayner's number. Within a few short moments, he picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey." I cheerfully responded.

_"Hey, whats up?"_

"Nothing much. Listen, before I could ask you the other day, what was your address number?"

He chuckled._ "Oh, sorry about that... Uh.. just meet me at the Staten Island Ferry, okay? I'll be waiting there. When do you plan on coming?"_

"In about a day or so..."

_"Oh.. why so long? Did the flight get cancelled or something?"_

"Never mind that.. but why meet there?"

_"I just figured I could walk you to my place to y'know.. get to know you better.. plus, maybe we could take the ferry ride up to see the Statue of Liberty, yeah?"_

"I guess..."

_"Alright, well, I'll see you soon.. bye."_

"Bye.." I pressed the end button and slumped my shoulders. Why was he doing this? Doesn't he know it would be easier to find his address? Leon looked at me through the mirror with a concerned face.

"Why the long face? What? He doesn't want to meet you now?" I shook my head. "No.. It's just that.." I sighed heavily and put a hand against me forehead with my eyes closed, "he doesn't want me to meet him at his place.. he wants me to meet him at the Staten Island Ferry..."

"Staten Island Ferry?"

"Yeah..."

Leon turned back around to face the wheel. "Well, you're in luck, kiddo." I opened my eyes. Luck? "I know exactly where the Staten Island Ferry is."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Alright well... I'm just going to have a little more rest, sleeping should make time go back faster for me." I said, pulling the blanket over me. "Yeah, it'll go by quick for you, but did you ever think about the person driving?" It was the last thing I heard him say before drifting back off to sleep.

**A few hours later...**

I shifted in my sleep. I was really uncomfortable..

Then again, I was sleeping in a _cab_.

My eyes slowly opened and I became more aware of my surroundings. "Where the heck are we?"

Apparently, we were on the side of a road somewhere, and it looked to be around 11:00PM or so... Sneaking up a peek at Leon, he was slouched sloppily in his seat with one hand still on the wheel and snoring. I frowned. If we keep it up at this pace, we'll never make it in time! With a slight nudge, I tried to wake him up.

"Leon... Leon..." I said barely above a whisper. "Leeeooooonn..." With a few more nudges, I got a little irritated. And this time... he WAS going to wake up, whether he wanted to or not.

"LEON!" He quickly bounced back up into a proper position looking around frantically and accidentally beeping the horn. I tried stifling a laugh but eventually giving up because the look on his face was too priceless. Once he caught the sight of me laughing, he glared at me.

"Why the hell did you wake me up for, huh?"

Once I controlled myself, I merely responded. "Because you were sleeping."

He rolled his eyes. "You obviously don't drive do you? Did you know that it's hard to keep awake when you've been driving for several straight _hours_?" He sighed and turned to face the wheel. "Well" he stretched "guess I better get the car started then..."

"Leon.. you don't have to.. we could always start in the morning."

He turned to face me. "Nah. Let's get you there. Chances are, if we take our time, who knows what the "kid" that your meeting, is going to think about you."

I rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He'll probably think you're slow." He slowly got the car off from the side of the road started to drive in the middle.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Well, maybe he's a little too _fast._" We both looked at eachother and laughed.

After that, for a few minutes, it was just complete silence... It was too awkward, since I've met Leon, we would usually find the most random stuff to talk about. I sighed, deciding to break the silence. "Leon? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I started to play with my fingers a little bit. "Uh.. well, do you think the kid that I-I'm meeting is g-going to like me? I-I mean.. y'know... he's been my online friend for awhile now and.. Ijustfeelsoafraidthatifweactuallymeethenhew-won'tlikemea-andand.."

Leon put his hand up to signal me to stop. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Talk one more time, and this time, make it more _clearer_ so that I can understand you."

I took a deep breath."Okay... all I'm trying to say is... I just feel afraid that if we meet then he won't like me."

Leon rose an eyebrow at me. "And why would you think that?"

"I don't know.. it's just... I feel more confident when I talk online rather than in real life..." Leon nodded. "I see.. Well, I'll tell you what your problem is. You, young lady, need to get out more. See the real world, not just some searched up stuff on Wikipedia."

My mouth hung open. "How can you say that!? I am getting out aren't I?" He shook his head. "You don't get what I'm saying, do you?"

I shook my head.

"What I meant was that you've gotten to used to talking on the computer so much that once you step outside and associate in the real world, you become nervous." Dang... he hit it right on the spot...

"But don't worry about it. If you have no problems talking to a complete cab stranger you just met, then you won't have problems meeting your friend."

"I guess.."

Sooner or later, I found myself looking at the late night scenery outside through the window.

If what Leon said was right... then I hope it's just true...

**

* * *

**

**Hours...**

**Hours...**

**Hours...**

**and..**

**more hours.**

We made stop.. after stop... and after stop.

For what seemed like days, weeks, months, _years_...

It was like an endless journey, without the hard work or walking.

I had nothing else to do but fall asleep...

**Few more hours passed...**

"Namine."

"Huh?" I awoke from my hazy daze. "We're almost there, half hour left or so."

I looked out the window, and before I knew it, I saw the extremely busy streets and miles of lined up traffic behind us..

And in _front_ of us.

I turned my face into a frown. "This is New York?"

Leon laughed. "Not so pretty like you imagined it, huh? Don't worry, you'll get used to it here after a few days. You'll find that the people here are different. Very _different_." What did he mean?

This was not like home. No. Scratch that. This was definitely not like home. I mean, sure I lived in a city, but our city was much cleaner than this.. I sighed. Oh well. As long as I get to see Hayner...

I became distracted from my thoughts when I kept hearing the honks of cars throughout the busy streets and people rolling down their windows to yell something unpleasant to one another.

It was worse than I thought.

What if this city was full of crime?

"Leon, I want to turn around. Now." I started to panic.

He gave a confused look. "Why? We're almost there!"

"This isn't home" I felt the tears sting my eyes, "I don't feel welcome here at all, just please... take me home..." My tears were uncontrollable now. I wanted to turn around so bad...

He started to yell. "After I wasted all my TIME, TROUBLE and god damn MONEY to take you here, this is what you want to do!? To simply turn around and go home!? Is this it!? Huh!?"

He beeped the horn in frustration.

He tuned down his voice a little but I could still tell that he was angry with me.

"Look, I'll take you home if you want, okay? I just don't see the point in making to where you need to go and then to turn back around."

My tears were somewhat dried up now, but my voice was still scratchy. "I-I'll stay." I sniffed.

"Are you sure now? Because once I'm really there, then that's it."

"Yes..."

He sighed. "Good."

It was quiet for awhile until Leon spoke up again. "Y'know, with all the city lights at night, New York looks very nice." He smiled.

I didn't say anything. Was I supposed to believe that?

"Namine" he said with a stern voice "I know you don't feel right in this place, but please, just give it a chance. There really are some nice places to see in New York, and of course, like every city out there is in this world, there _will_ be some bad parts, but just try not to worry about that too much, okay? And more importantly, have fun! New York _never_ gets boring!"

I nodded.

I guess he was right. Maybe.. maybe being somewhere else _can_ be fun.

* * *

Before I knew it, we arrived at the Staten Island Ferry. I took a deep breath. "Do you think I should call him first, to make sure he's there?" Leon nodded. "That'll be a wise thing to do so you don't look like a complete idiot standing out there by yourself." I did the favor by returning the glare and taking out my cell phone. I dialed his number and got a ring tone; he picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"H-Hey, I'm at the Staten Island Ferry now."

_"Really? Okay, I'll come to pick you up then. You up for it?"_

"Yeah.."

_"Alright, I'll be there in about five minutes. Just wait out there for me, okay?"_

"Okay."

_"Bye."_

"Bye.."

"So what's the scoop? Is he meeting you or not?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes Leon, he'll be here in a few minutes. I'll just have to look and see if I can spot him."

**15 minutes pass...**

Leon heaved a heavy sigh. "Look, he obviously isn't coming. Now _I'm_ the one considering we should go home." I nodded my head. "No. I'll get out the car and find him. I think I can handle it from here." I started to grab belongings and head out of the car door.

Leon was silent.

Actually, more like he was.. distant. I couldn't pin-point on it, but.. was he sad that I was going to be leaving? I mean, we've only known eachother for about a day and a half, or however many days it took to get us here.

"Leon?"

He looked up from his steering wheel. "Huh? Oh yeah, what is it?"

I smiled. "Thank you.. for everything. I mean, you really helped me out. And if it weren't for you, I think I'd still be hassling to get a plane ticket right now."

He smiled. "No problem. I'm just glad I could help. Oh! and I almost forgot!" I rose an eyebrow. He took out a pen and a piece of paper and started to scribble some things down. Don't read it yet." I nodded. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then." I couldn't help but feel sad, it was goodbye. I'll probably never see him again..

"Bye.." I quickly opened one of his front doors and gave him a hug.

"Hey- aw, c'mon now, it'll be okay, you'll do fine. I have faith in you." I still kept hugging him..

"Uh.. it's kind of getting cold in here Namine, maybe you should shut the car doors."

"Oh!" I quickly broke away from the hug. I bumped my head on the roof of the car. "S-Sorry.. I should probably get going anyway, before my stuff gets stolen."

We both laughed. "Au revoir!" I said.

He nodded me off. "See ya."

I shut the car doors and grabbed my stuff from the sidewalk. Before Leon could drive away, I managed to catch up to the car a wave frantically, despite my cold hands. When he saw me, I could see his faint smile through the tinted windows as the car kept getting farther.. and farther.. and farther..

Gone.

And that was when I knew, that I was really on my own again.

* * *

After about an hour of waiting in the bitter cold, I rubbed my gloved hands along my black designer coat. I mean, you would think a good few minutes would be enough to show up? No. Because obviously he stood me up, that's why. I grabbed my suitcase, and huffed out some more cold air, it almost looked like to be a mistake that I was smoking.

I walked slowly around the Ferry for awhile to see if I could spot a familiar blonde haired, brown eyed boy. No luck.

"Ugh! I hate my life!" I got a few stares and dirty looks from a few people, but at the moment, I didn't care right now. I threw my arms up in the air and heavily sat down on the cold concrete.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, I got up from the floor and tried again. Double checking doesn't hurt right?

...Unless you're stranded in the middle of a very busy city with no one to attend to you.

I was about to give up all hope until I spotted a boy that appeared to be around my age... maybe he could help.

I slowly moved closer.. He blew out a puff of smoke.

Great. Another smoker.

I shivered and took a deep breath. I quickly tapped his shoulder. "Uhmm.. excuse me?" He slowly turned around, finally revealing his face, I was practically in shock.

He had these golden blondish.. spikes? A strong male jaw and deep blue eyes, very deep. But they were obviously cloudy because he was _smoking_.

"What?" He sneered.

I couldn't get to answer him because I was still observing. He was wearing a plaid red and black jacket with semi tight gray jeans and.. skater shoes to go perfectly with his checkered wristband and rings. I didn't get to see what his earrings were but I'm guessing he had in some small black ear gauges?

Gross... and there you have it.

Your typical skater boy.

"I said.. what do you _want_?" I glared at him. "Look, I'm just trying to get some help-"

He put his hand up, signaling me to stop talking. "Can't."

My mouth hung open. "Well, why not!?"

He blew a puff of smoke in my face and turned back around. "Because I'm meeting someone, now get lost, I might miss her if she goes by." Wait.. looking for someone?! Hearing what he said, I slowly registered his words.

"Did you just say you were meeting.. someone?" He half turned his head. "Yeah, so? What's it to you?" This guy was really being a jerk but I had to get to the bottom of this.

"D-D you mind telling me her name?"

"Why do you want to know her name? Stalker." He blew out another puff of smoke. Alright, that's it. I was really getting sick and tired of this guy. Frustrated, I started to yell.

"Why don't you just tell me her name!? If you tell me her name, I'll leave!" He just stood there.

With no response, I started to walk away, until he spoke up again, but in a barely audible voice.

"Olette..."

I stopped in my tracks and quickly turned around with my eyes wide open. And for some reason or another, I could hear and feel the pulses throbbing all over my body when he said her name. Now that I think about it, it was the name _I_ used on the site and his voice seemed_ very_ familiar, too. I became nervous..

"W-What did you say?"

"I _said_ her name is _Olette_." He turned around to face me. "You looking for someone, too?"

And with every passing second, everything seemed to click together, but one part of the puzzle was missing still.

"Yeah..."

"Well? What's _his_ name?" He smirked.

I gulped and looked down to play with my fingers. "Hayner.."

Before I knew it, he started to choke. Gasping for air a little he managed to cough up spit. Ew, gross. After two minutes of what seemed like a heart attack, he finally threw his cigarette down to the floor and squashed it with his shoe. He looked up at me, and for some reason it wasn't just a stare.. it was more like a _glare_.

We both matched each others blue eyes in a angry stare. My light ones, against his dark ones.

I didn't initially show it, but I felt my heart and pulses throb harder. Not because of excitement, not because I'm in love, and definitely not because I was having a thrill... but merely because I simply figured out the missing puzzle pieces that were supposed to go together all along. It was something that I only thought that _I_ did. But he, just as well, did it too.

We both had lied.. about our personality, looks... and eachother...

On the _internet_...

on some stupid _love site_.

* * *

**And there it is.**

**The ultimate stare down between Roxas and Namine. (:  
Yes yes, Roxas is a smoker but throughout the story, he changes, and so does Namine. You'll see. (;**

**and Leon is gone. ): but it's up to you whether you want him to appear later on in this story or not.  
**

**So I hope you liked it. I kept writing bits & pieces of it every chance I got when I wasn't doing anything or when I was finished with my homework pile.**

**Until next time.  
**

**reviews are extra protein. :D**

**-Miss Tigress  
**


	7. Fate guided by clumziness

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

**I made Roxas live in Chinatown, New York. Haha. I can't really think of a particular street as to where he would live in, so I thought choosing a small part of a town in NY would be easier.**

**If you have any suggestions as which particular street Roxas would live in, feel free to message me or tell me in a review.**

**Enough of me blabbing, on with the chapter. (:  
**

**

* * *

**

**W**e **S**hare **N**othing **I**n **C**ommon;  
**like we did on the in our different worlds..  
S**o **w**hy **a**m **I s**till **h**ere **w**ith **y**ou?

It had took me awhile soak in the fact that _he_ was my Hayner and _I_ was his Olette.

Disgusting.

So this was the prince charming to whom I talked to on the phone? The one that can slay the dragon and be my knight and shining armor? The one who had the melodic voice like an angel from the heavens above?

I don't think so.

He's no prince charming, no lovely singing angel and certainly no knight and shining armor.

He was more of a rebellious smoking addicted skater boy. If I knew that, I think I would have rather gone to the Bermuda Triangle and be lost forever than coming to New York.

Honestly, I don't know how long we've stared at eachother, but it seemed like it was forever.

"So.. _you're_ Olette? The one I'm supposed to be meeting?" I nodded. Well, no duh. And let me take a wild guess... you're my Hayner? He shook his head in discomfort. "I can't believe this.. after all I went through to-" Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Big misunderstanding, I had to correct him there. There is no way I'm letting him take credit.

"After all _you_ went through?! Did you even consider how far I went to even get here?!"

He lazily took out another cigarette from his pack. "Nope." Taking out a lighter, he put the cigarette between his lips and lit it up. "And frankly, I don't care. You've wasted my time, and here I thought I was going to meet a gorgeous green eyed girl and instead, I'm stuck with a pale, blue eyed, porcelain like doll." He blew out a puff of smoke.

Jerk.

"Well, I've got news for you. You weren't the prince charming that I always thought you out to be, either."

He shrugged. "Like I care." And he really didn't, he turned around and put his view back to the ferry. He continued to puff out smoke from his cigarette like there would be no tomorrow. And it makes me wonder:

Does he realize how much problems and complications he'll have from all of that tar and disgusting chemicals put it one little _stick_?

I guess not.

I don't know why I'm worried, because for one, he's a total jerk, and two, he seems to have no interest with me, even though we have spoken online before and on the phone a few times.

Ah, whatever. I should just leave. He was right. I wasted his time, and I've wasted mine. There was no point in staying here as seeing that I can't get his full attention.

Sighing heavily, I grabbed my suitcase and started to head out of the ferry. I turned my head slightly to look at him one last time. He was _still_ in his current position. I slowly trudged out. Slowly.

I felt merely like a caterpillar on a sidewalk, obliviously dodging human steps along the way.

That was until I heard other sounds mimicking my footsteps. When I stopped, they did too. I didn't bother to turn around. I was hallucinating. Especially today.

I slowly started again, not hearing the awkward sounds behind me, I continued normally.

After about 15 seconds or so, I could initially feel someone's presence behind me. _Again_. I could tell too by the light sounds they made on the pavement. In a natural reaction, I quickly spun around and had my fists tightened to get a good look at whoever was behind me. Low and behold...

It was no one.

I felt like an idiot. I could probably note that my cheeks were a red tinted color. My skin tends to change color easily when I'm embarrassed and I hate it. Of course, in this type of winter-y weather you wouldn't be able to tell difference. It's 15 degrees outside and I'm blowing out cold air like a mid-evil dragon. Good thing for me, though.

Turning back around, I started up again. Happy that I heard no sounds behind me, I picked up my pace a little. And when I did, I did the most stupidest thing you could do at this time of year. I planted each foot without looking and having that 'I was on top of the world, no one can stop me' feeling.

When I turned to the corner of the street, my right foot managed to step on some chunk of ice. Of course, me being me, I didn't realize because I thought that I was equally balanced on the ground. And then,

_Slip_.

I felt myself skid a little across the icy grounds and eventually, I lost control and fell.

Ow.

I pushed half my body up, mostly straining the huge pain I felt on my butt, I lied right back down. It was way too much discomfort for me. And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I heard someone snickering above me.

Keeping my head straight forward and my gaze up, my eyes came into view of _him_.

He was staring down below me, restraining a laugh. Eventually giving in, he started to let it all out. And for god's sake, he was _crying_, crying from _laughing_ so hard. It never looked good on a boy. Ever.

I immediately pushed myself up, stumbling a little bit, and dusted myself off. I could feel myself heat up this time, and it wasn't the sudden change of weather either.

After he finished wiping his eyes, he looked at me. I could now see that his eyes were less clouded and more of a blu-ish color.

"Klutz."

Ugh. I had no time for this. Seriously.

I ignored him, I'm mean, what was I supposed to say anyway? And more importantly, what was it that he wanted from me? He was suspecting Olette, not me.

He tapped my shoulder.

He tapped it again...

and again,

and again,

and-

I walked away from him. It was finally my chance to cross the street anyway without getting hit by some car that probably doesn't even have insurance.

Even crossing the street, he _still_ followed me.

Now_ this,_ is what you call a definition of a stalker.

When I made it across the street, I was a little fumed. I finally have to guts to turn around and say something to him, but before I could open my mouth he hushed my words and drowned it with his own.

"Look" he sighed "We got off to a bad start, and I want to make up for it."

"I-"

"Shh."

"But-"

"Ah ah ahhh." He shook his pointer finger at me.

"Why-"

"What did I _just_ tell-"

"Will you let me talk!?" He got a little taste of his own medicine. Finally.

I was breathing heavily, and I felt dizzy. I put my hand that wasn't occupied with the suitcase and put it on my forehead.

I closed my eyes. "What do you want?"

He shrugged absently. "If you didn't know, it's called apologizing." I heaved a heavy sigh. "You don't think I know that?" I put the hand that was rested on my forehead back down to my side. "Why are you following me?" He shook his head. "It's not called following, it's called 'tracking you down'."

"Answer my question."

"But-"

"Answer me."

"I-" I crossed my arms and tapped my right foot. I was really getting impatient here. _Really_.

His face went from a mere confusing look to a frown. "Never mind. I guess you don't want to hear what I have to say." I stood silent and bit my lip. "I take that as a 'Yes', then." He was about to turn and walk away but I stopped him.

"Wait."

He shifted his gaze to the ground and then back at me. "What?"

What does he mean what? Didn't he just say that he had an offer? "I- er, what was the offer?"

"Oh, so now you wanna know?" He sneered and crossed his arms. I nodded. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"W-What?"

"Do you need hearing aids? I _said_ do you have anywhere to stay? And to top it off, I'm trying to be nice to you." I thought about it for a moment. At first, having the idea of sharing a place with a complete and total stranger was not a good idea. But.. I guess you can say he's not a total stranger(since I've talked to him on the phone and all..) but merely a person I was not expecting to meet. It's either a.) Be in New York stranded by myself and _try_ to search a place to stay, but eventually have no success or b.) stay with.. whatever his name was, until I get myself settled and find a hotel.

And I think I plan to go with choice B.

I played with my fingers and tried to put my saddest face I could possibly ever put on. "No.. I don't have.. anywhere to stay.." He rose an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll let you stay at my place... for awhile." I cracked a small smile. "But don't think you're fooling anyone with your 'puppy look' face." He shook his head and took out a cigarette from his pack once again. He stuck it between his lips.

"Want one?" I scrunched up my face in disgust and shook my head. How could I have one of _those_ things you call a cigarette? He snickered and shrugged. "Suit yourself, you're missing out." Oh. I'm sure I am(sarcasm).

With him leading the way, I felt my eyes beginning to wander around aimlessly in the Streets of New York City.

* * *

It felt like hours when we walked. And to make it worse, we walked in silence. Occasionally, I would get some off the cigarette smoke he puffed out along the way; he didn't mean it I'm sure, but the wind just took it's course and decided that blowing it in my direction would be best. I felt my stomach make twists and turns. I wanted to gag. _Really_ bad.

I spoke up. "Where are we going?" Realizing what I had said, I decided to close my mouth. I didn't want to say anything anymore. Everything I said would just end up coming out the wrong way.

"Somewhere."

Somewhere? SOMEWHERE? If I wanted to be anywhere, it would never be _somewhere_. I frowned in confusion. It took a lot to get answers out of someone like this kid. It was very frustrating, and let me tell you, not very helpful.

We turned around another corner of a sidewalk.

Let's see... we took this corner.. that corner... another corner here.. there...

I counted about 23 corners we took. Or.. no, that's right.

23 corners we've turned since we started walking.

And just about when I thought we were done making corners, we turned on another one.

I heard yelling of some sort coming in our direction, and it looked like someone was about to get jumped. Nice. _He_, or I don't know what his name is yet, didn't stop walking. In fact, he kept on _towards_ the fight. I nudged him slightly, hoping that he would notice.

It didn't work.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered. "Walking forward, that's what." He said it all too casually and loud. "But there's a-"

"I know. Just keep walking." What? Is he out of his mind?!

While we got closer, the kid who was getting beat up received several damages. He was practically getting mugged liked there was no tomorrow; and it scared me.

As we walked by the fight, I bit my lip. What if all the sudden these guys start to beat me up? In advanced, I closed my eyes shut. Whatever was going to happen, I sure hope that I was prepared for it.

A step.

Step.

And another step.

Done.

We were by the fight. I let out a huge sigh of relief; and as suspected, a small crowd of some sort started to form. Out of all this time.. it makes me wonder...

Where was the police?

Oh. And by the way, that would happen to be our 24th corner we took today.

* * *

After a few more buildings we passed, we ended up at a local coffee and latte shop.

As we both stepped inside, the chimes and bells that were attached to the entrance door chimed. Hm. How nice. Reminded me of a certain somewhere...

The shop aura hit me like a strong breeze, it smelt _so_ good.

Plus, this place looks awfully familiar...

It hit me like a ton of bricks to realize what place I was talking about.

My old job.

My heart suddenly felt achy, as if I were stabbed straight through or something. It hurt, it really did. A huge amount of guilt washed over me. Remembering painful memories was really not what I needed now... Especially of Tidus...

I heard a faint voice, but I wasn't really sure at all where it came from. You could say that I was in my dream state.

"Uh, hellooo?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

Oh. He was talking to me.

"Y-Yeah?" He tried to suppress a laugh. I frowned. "What's so funny?" I crossed my arms.

"Your stupid" he simply stated.

Ah ha. Typical response.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thanks." Is that all he could do? Give me negative comments? "I asked you what you wanted to order, you were just like... I don't know.. totally spaced out there. It looked like you were half dead, so I decided to order for you, hope you're fine with that." Before I could open my mouth to say anything, he turned away to walk to the nearest table.

I decided that arguing back was pointless and no use at all, so I decided to go with him and sit.

The tables in the shop were circular and small. You could probably only fit about 3 school textbooks width and length wise. The fact that the metal chairs with these so called 'cushions' didn't make it comfortable either. I have to admit though, the way how everything was set up was like an 'I'm at home' feeling. I sighed, my mind was at point blank now; I had completely nothing to say to at least to up a conversation.

"Your orders are ready. Pumpkin Pie for one and Vanilla latte for both." As soon as our orders were set on the table, he quickly grabbed his Pumpkin Pie and devoured it.

I stared down at my Vanilla latte. I boredly swished the cup around a little to make sure everything was mixed perfectly. I could feel eyes burning through my forehead, but I didn't dare take a chance to look at it back. It was just completely odd silence between both of us.

Everything was so different _online_.

Sighing in defeat, I decided that drinking my latte before it got cold would be best.

Silence. Silence.

And more silence.

We just didn't talk, however, he proved me wrong.

He roughly cleared his throat. At first, that's what he did, until, Mr. Mucus decided that coming out right now is a good time to disgust Miss Namine.

I felt my stomach turn a little, he was really trying his best to get rid of this thing wasn't he? I put hand on my forehead so I wouldn't have to look at him. It was too disgusting. I mean, honestly, he was getting stares from people in the shop.

_We_ happen to be the center of attention right now.

After he tried to hawk it up one more time, I got the sense that he needed to spit. I looked at him for a mere second, was he going to spit on the plate. Oh no no no NO. He can't do that. That's unsanitary! Before he could, I quickly shoved the napkin in front of his face, he took it, as seeing about what I was trying to tell him _not_ to do. He spit into the napkin and took a chance at clearing his throat one more time, and for once,

he sounded _normal_.

He sniffed a few times, and rubbed his nose. It could have been the possibility that he was sick; but most likely not.

"Y'know... I never got your name" he roughly said.

I looked up at him in surprise. He wanted to know my name? Well, I was going to be staying at his 'place' for awhile, so I might as well just tell him.

"Namine."

He was about to say his name until he had to clear his throat again. "Ro.. ahem.. xas." What? Do you mind saying that again? And likewise, he spit into the napkin.

This time, he stuck his hand out, I hesitantly took it, I mean, after all the spitting he has been through, I don't know where his hands have been.

"Roxas."

Roxas, huh? It was.. a different yet... cool name. And just like him, it fit his description just _perfectly_. Although it wasn't cool at the least.

How ironic and what a metaphor that was.

The waiter came by with the pay check in his hand. Assuming the amount of money, Roxas paid. "Here" he took out a 10 dollar bill "keep the change." He stood up from the table, put his hands in his pockets and smoothly guided his way out.

There was just something about him that made him so mysterious... and I couldn't put a finger on it. I shrugged off the weird feeling and walked out.

* * *

"So... are we almost there yet?" I asked.

"Almost."

From my boredom and as a form of entertainment, I observed how New York was really like. I kept myself occupied with the most absurd things you can imagine. Counting lines on the sidewalk, observing names of streets, and I even found out that we're was a place called 'Chinatown'. And it looks like China, too.

Hm. How obvious.

As we strolled through Chinatown, the smell of the restaurants got to me.

It made my stomach grunt in anger and make nasty protests against me to eat. It wasn't helping for the fact that all I had was a Vanilla latte that didn't even make my stomach half full.

New York was so different from Los Angeles. Each street had it's own personality, it's own world, and it's own people. Almost like a clan, if you're not from a certain place, then you're lost.

Or maybe it's just me.

I'm always lost.

"Hey, Numina."

I glared. "It's _Namine_."

"Yeah, right. Anyways, we're here." I looked up, and he was right, I found myself staring at an extremely tall burgundy colored apartment building. You can see the faded, yet, still visible number on the poorly painted, chipped door.

'303'.

He walked up three steps to the apartment door. He fumbled with his coat pocket a little trying to find his keys. Nothing.

"Shit."

"What?" I got nervous. "Please don't tell me you've lost your keys." When he couldn't find it in his coat, he checked in his pant pockets. He was frantic, I could tell. When he dug into his pockets, he stuck his tongue out with a perplexed look on his face. Silently, I mused to myself.

_How cute._

_...  
_

Oh for god's sake! What are you thinking Namine?

I mentally slapped myself. I needed to get my head out of the clouds and set myself straight. Maybe his _action_ was cute. But him in overall? No. Not at all. Especially a druggie. I shuddered completely at the thought.

"Found it."

I heard the sound of keys dangling. He fumbled a little at first, I'm guessing he was having trouble opening the door?

Most likely.

I was practically _dying_ to get it inside. I couldn't wait any longer; in anticipation, I started to move my legs up and down as if I was jogging in place. By now, I thought I was used to the extremely chilly weather, but standing in place for a few minutes straight does not help at all.

Hearing the door open, I turned to see that Roxas was already inside. I quickly picked up my suitcase and headed up the steps, but by doing so, I seemed to trip over my_ own _twofeet. Or to make myself seemed less stupid, I tripped over the small set of steps. Yeah.. that's right.

"Oof!"

Since I had the suitcase in one hand, I didn't get the proper chance to safely put both hands out in time to save me from an injury, so in return, I felt a sharp pain hit the bottom of my chin. I lied there for a few moments, sprawled out just to keep myself together before I stumble again...

When I looked up just an inch, Roxas came into view.

"What the hell are you doing? Get inside! You're letting all the cold air into the other apartments!" And he left. He didn't even trouble himself to help me. Who the hell did I think this kid was anyway? Superman?

I could barely use my arms to push myself up. My body was aching all over the place. I unconsciously placed a hand and ran it over my chin lightly. And just as suspected:

I was bleeding.

I winced at the sight of blood. For some reason, seeing blood, even if it's an ounce of it, makes me freak out. Especially if it's my _own_. Finally, with all the strength I had left in my body, I got up from the floor. I grabbed my suitcase again, and started off the small steps of stairs. _Slowly_. Successfully, I managed to make it up to the open door.

Boy, that was a real workout.

Once I walked through into the apartment building, the door suddenly slammed itself shut behind me. I quickly whipped around at the speed of light only finding myself to be staring at nothing but a closed door. I shivered slightly, goosebumps ran along my arms and under my coat. I was having thoughts about the building.

And they weren't very good ones, either.

I turned to face what was ahead of me and found myself staring a very long hallway with many doors on the side waiting to be opened. And it occurred to me that Roxas left and didn't bother to tell me what his door number was.

Damn it.

The lights in the hallway were dim. Some lights were even blinking. Whatever the case, it was creepy and I wanted to get the hell out.

Too late for that now, though.

This was well a complete waste of time if you ask me.

I looked around at my surroundings some more and go figure.

There was a flight of stairs to my left _and_ my right. Frustrated, I put my fee hand on my forehead to try and see if I could concentrate. I actually had a train of thought going..

_Think Namine, THINK. What would be the best thing to do?_

_clank.. clank.. clank..  
_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I suddenly heard a noise from up above in the left stair well case. I couldn't tell if anyone was up there because it was pitch black...

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

Ignoring the 'ghostly' like clanking in the stair well, I tried to think of many possible ways as to which I can do this. And I only thought of one...

To search through all the possible apartment doors and find Roxas's.

* * *

**Finally glad I got this chapter up.  
I had a chance because there was no school today(wishing really helps, ha)**.**  
But ehhh.. I guess I did okay on this chapter... not as good as I wanted it to turn out. :/**

**Looks like Namine has some searching to do and BIG TIME.**

**& I would like to thank all of the reviewers, seriously. Especially ones who've supported in continuing this story in the first place. You know who you are. (:**

**Until next time,  
- Miss Tigress**


	8. I would understand

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

**For some odd reason.. I feel like editing chapters 1 & 2..  
They're so short...**

**What do you think? Should I go back and edit them?**

**

* * *

**

**T**here's **j**ust **s**omething **a**bout **y**ou,  
**t**hat **I c**an't **s**eem **t**o **p**ut **a f**inger **o**n.

So it was only a matter of time that I had to look for his door. Well, I mean, not really. It wasn't a life or death situation, but it was important that I at least found my way around.

But you see... that was the hard part.

There was so many possibilities to which door could be Roxas's, and I doubt he'll come and find me.

Unless he was stoned or high.

My head started to doubt me for a second as to whether I should turn around and leave. But for some reason, something told me not to... and it bothered me.

What was really my point in doing all of this?

Hearing some strange noises again, I decided that I should start searching. It was probably for the best anyway.

"Let's see..." I looked at my right to see the aligned doors. It didn't help the fact that they were all practically the same. Minus some features on some of the doors. I noted one door looked completely polished and shined, another looked like it's color was starting to wear out, and one looked like it was about to fall off.

I sucked in my breath and knocked on the very first door I saw.

'1A'.

A few minutes passed.. no answer. Guess they're not home. "Okaaay..." I shrugged and went onto the next door.

'2A.'

Simple, right?

When the door opened, it revealed a small old lady(who appeared to be in her 50's)with thick round shaped glasses that made her dark eyes look _huge_ and about half the door size with roll curlers all over her horribly died black hair.

Either that, or she must have not been aging.

I struggled a laugh. She was wearing bunny slippers, too.

Ha.

"Can... I.. help.. youuuu?"

"I well.. I was just looking for a friend. No need to help me at all." I smiled. She made a cheesy grin. "Okay" she simply said. She slammed the door so hard that I felt a huge gush of wind blown in my face and making me flinch to the extremely loud noise.

I'm guessing she was hard of hearing.

I had to admit though, she reminded me of my grandmother.

Cute and small.

I knocked on the next few doors. There were no answers. Well, that was easy. I smiled to myself, and proudly strolled the dim-lit hallway with my suitcase in one hand. After seeing that there were only up to 15 doors on my right side, I switched to the left.

'30A'.

I was going backwards now. It didn't make sense to walk all the way back just so I could start at door number 15. However, my smile quickly turned into a frown. _Something_ was wrong with this door...

It seemed to have these beastly like scratches on it from top to bottom.

"Wonder how that got there..." I muttered.

And I soon got my answer because I started to hear faint sounds of yelling in the background. To get a better answer to my question, I lightly put both of my hands on the chipped door and pressed my ear lightly against it so I can hear.

Kitchen tops banging, foot steps stomping, non-stop yelling, cats...

Cats?

There must have been more than one because one cat cannot sound like _20 cats_ at once. I shivered. The noises started to get louder.. louder... louder.. and eventually...

_THUMP._

The door seemed seemed to move because I felt a big deal of pain in my ear after hearing the door thrust so hard; and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I grabbed my suitcase and immediately bolted away from the door and headed up to the right stair well case(since the left one had some strange noises).

At least I now know where those insane scratches on the door came from.

When I started my first few steps along the stair well case, I grunted. It was going to take me _forever_.

Thus, making a strolling suitcase not useful at all.

If there was an elevator, I would have definitely taken one. Despite all the risk factors I'm scared about since child hood, I'd rather have myself exhaust-free.

Without even realizing, I almost tripped on my own feet _again_. I smirked to myself, knowing that I caught my own mistake this time before it was about to happen.

I looked up at the flight of stairs that was before me.

I had a long way to go.

It just happened to be my luck that the stair well case was a _spiral_ shape.

Deciding that taking each step slowly would probably be no help at all, I did something that most kids would usually do when they're in middle school.

Take two steps at a time instead of one.

Am I smart or what?

I picked up my pace faster this time. Taking two steps and sprinting would almost be the same exact thing as taking an elevator.

...

Well, not really.

But you get what I mean.

* * *

As I finally found my way to the top of the stair well and onto the next floor, I found myself gasping for breath. I seriously don't ever remember being this out of shape. Unless.. I never realized that I was.

I frowned.

This 2nd floor hallway was no different, it was still dim-lit, and for god's sake, some lights in this hallway weren't even _working_. I sighed. Maybe the whole apartment building was like that. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

I sighed in relief as the two stair wells on the left and right were the ones from downstairs. I'm guessing, which ever one I took, it still would have led me up here. Hm.

Glad I took the right stair case then. I shuddered as I heard some of the previous noises in the left stair well.

And I'm telling you, that stair well must have been haunted.

I started my search.

1B, 2B, 3B, 4B, 5B, 6B, 7B, 8B, 9B, 10B, 12B, 13B, 14B, 15B. Neither of them were Roxas.

Instead, I ran into a: strange man who looked like a woman, a dude with a mow hawk and a sitar, some lady who was taller than the door, a man who had poor hygiene and smelled like fish, a 60 year-old jock, a man with a hairy beard, a man who had fiery red high tower hair and green eyes(In my case Ronald McDonald), a woman who was pregnant, a high school drop out, a video game geek, some man who appeared Jamaican(hence the reggae music blasted in the background), a poorly and out of shape construction worker, a regular woman, a confused man and an old lady who still thought she was in her teenage years...

Yup. That basically summarizes it.

I didn't even bother to try looking at the other side of doors, it was just a complete waste of time.

But what broke my thoughts was a smell... a certain smell. A smell that I could recognize anywhere. I was like a dog, sniffing out for any evidence I could find for this mysterious case.

Following the smell, it led me up to the last stair well in the building. I let out a frustrated sigh. The only way I could find out the smell was by going up the stairs.

Regaining my second wind, I went up the stair well with ease. I was used to it by now, I guess.

**A few moments of climbing the stairs...**

Finally making my way up, I followed the strangely familiar scent. I decided that sniffing the doors would be the easiest way to track the scent down.

1C.. 2C.. 3C.. 4C.. 5C..

Nope.

6C.. 7C.. 8C.. 9C.. 10..

Nothing.

The scent did seem to become stronger, though.

11C.. 12C.. 13C.. 14C..

I heard a voice behind 13C, but I ignored it. It was just someone playing the guitar and singing anyway...

Wait. Someone singing? I backed up a few doors and silently pressed my ear against it.

_"I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
I would understand..."_

No cats this time... just a beautiful melodic voice. It was just simply beautiful I couldn't take my ears off just yet...

_"The angry boy a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain  
You know you don't belong  
You're the first to fight  
You're way too loud  
You're the flash of light on a burial shroud  
I know somethings wrong  
Well everyone I know has got a reason  
To say put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
I would understand  
Well hes on the table and hes gone to code  
And I do not think anyone knows  
What they're doing here  
And your friends have left you  
You've been dismissed  
I never thought it would come to this  
And I, I want you to know  
Everyone's got to face down the demons  
Maybe today.."_

Maybe it was me but, the voice reminded me of... I shook my head. No. That can't be. It was just too perfect to be his voice... I'm sure it was someone else...

_"You could put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
I would understand  
I would understand  
I would understand  
I would understand  
I would understand  
Understand  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah..."_

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. This voice. It was killing me. I was dying to know who it was. Out of curiosity, I decided to to turn the door knob slightly.

With a click of the door opening. I silently crept into the room. I was excited, that I can say.

I closed the door silently, as to not interrupt who ever was singing.

_"Can you put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
I would understand  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
I would understand_..."

I turned around from the door to get a good look at the singer. Half of me believed it, but the other half didn't want to. It was possible, but then it wasn't... does that make sense?

_"I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
And I would understand  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
I would understand  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
I would understand..."_

But now I believed it because he, Roxas, stopped strumming his guitar. He looked so peaceful, calm... I couldn't explain it. It was like he was in his own world...

I slightly scrunched up my face to the faint smell of cigarette.

So _this_ is the room that the smell was coming from...

He set down his guitar on the side of his bed. I just stared. Eventually, without noticing, our gazes met. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. There was just no use of words to describe about what just happened. I instantly closed my mouth shut, hoping he wasn't going to make a remark about how I looked like a frog waiting to catch a fly. But I laughed to myself because he had the same expression, too.

He smirked. "So.. you finally found me, huh?"

Ah-ha! So he _did_ plan to lose me. I crossed my arms. "So you _tried_ to get me lost!?"

He stood up from his bed and stretched. "Oh relax, will you? Besides, you found your way, didn't you?" I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm glad I did because obviously I had no help from _you_."

"It's not my fault I found you sprawled out near the steps of the apartment building. Looks to me, like you had a spare nap." I uncrossed my arms and pointed one finger at him.

"Hey! It's not my fault I fell! I tripped on one of the steps!" He snickered.

"You really are a klutz. You don't know what was the whole point in me doing this, do you?" He stepped closer. What? There was a point to all of this?

I arched an eyebrow. "You mean.. the singing you did?" He took a step. "No.." He smiled and took another step. I tried to think of all the possible things he would have meant, but none came to mind. I shrugged my shoulders. Our bodies were merely three inches apart. Feeling uncomfortable, I stepped back a little."I really don't know."

He frowned, moved back, slumped his shoulders, put a hand to scratch the back of his head and muttered something that I couldn't catch or comprehend.

"Whatever."

He cooly strolled himself back to his bed and threw himself on the mattress. What was his deal anyway? I'm not Einstein, I can't always solve and figure out the most complicated algebraic equations. It's like he's playing some mind game with me. Or maybe he was right...

I _am_ dumb. Or in his case, a klutz.

While he was stupidly sprawled out on his bed, I took a glance all around his room. And to my surprise...

It wasn't even dirty.

Minus the exception that I spotted a few cigarette ashes on a plate that he had. Seeing that he was still on the bed, I decided to wander around his room a little more... just to get the feel of the atmosphere.

His walls where white, but most of it was covered up by pictures of from what I can tell were, his favorite bands, some solo artists and.. half naked bikini woman.

Moving on...

I spotted his desk where the computer was at. I noted a few things around his desk like pens, pencils, spare keys and some phone numbers. But what really caught my eye was something else, or I could say it was a few things.

There were pictures.

Pictures of _him_ and his family.

Suddenly, it felt like the room temperature had just dropped 30 degrees. My blood ran cold and I suddenly felt the strange need to cry. Roxas looked so.. happy in these pictures. Something had to happen.

No.

Something _must_ have happened.

The first picture on the far right was of him in the middle with his father and mother on each side; they were wrapped up in a tight group hug. Roxas, from what I can tell, had the biggest smile on his face.

The next picture was of Roxas pushing a girl with brown hair that curled up at the ends. Her green eyes clearly showed that she was hyper. They looked so happy together... Maybe his ex-girlfriend?

The final set of pictures seemed to be set up in a rectangular picture frame, making it a collage. Each square picture was something I thought that I could never see Roxas do...

It was him playing basketball.

And.. wow! He just looked so good at it! His position, stance, defense, shooting skills... everything!

What caught my eye though in these pictures was his basketball number.

13.

Because to me, it seemed like he had tons of good luck in all these pictures.

This wasn't the drug addicted Roxas I knew for 5 hours, it was the carefree Roxas that I was looking at in these pictures back then. He seemed to be 15 years old in all of these photos...

And I just couldn't help but get that sickening feeling that there was a reason behind everything that made Roxas into the person he is today. A cold blooded... statue-like person.

I wanted to find out.

I _needed_ to find out.

I went to go turn around so I could ask Roxas, but my face immediately, with no intentions what so ever, accidentally had my face come square into his chest. Embarrassed, I stumbled back making my foot get caught on the computer chair. Feeling the slight impact on my leg, I was ready to fall any second.

...

But I didn't.

Because _I_ was in _his_ arms.

I looked up at him, and it was the first time ever that I noted he was so tall.

Staring at deep whirl pools...

He reminded me of a tower now that you mention it.

This time, he did the pleasure of stepping back, so I wouldn't be clumsy again. He put his hands in his pockets brought his gaze down to the floor. I bit my lip, hoping he would say a sarcastic comment or something. But he didn't. Instead, he turned on his heel to walk back to his bed.

My face formed a sad frown as I tasted salt.

I didn't stop to think but maybe everything way my fault.

_My_ fault for being here.

_My_ fault for annoying him so much.

_My_ fault for lying to him in the first place.

"I-I'm s-sorry.." I choked.

He turned to face me with a perplexed look. "What are you talking about?"

My knees started to weaken. "For.. everything." He didn't say anything. Was he being stupid? I screamed louder this time. "I said I'm sorry for everything, okay!? Sorry that I came into your life, sorry that I _lied_ to you!" By now, my eyes were like a water fall, continuously streaming out.

I slowly fell hard on my knees because they gave up. I slumped my shoulder and covered up my face with my hands. Maybe if I didn't cry so much, he'd think of me different.

Not that I cared, anyway.

"Namine... I-" He heavily sighed. He put his hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezed it. "If I wanted to say something was your fault... trust me, I would have said it." He smirked. "And you should know by now that I say whatever comes to my mind."

I rubbed my eyes, smiled slightly and nodded.

"Now, c'mon, get up. You're making me look bad."

I grabbed his shoulder for support to get up. I didn't want to grab his hand... that would be too awkward. Once I stood up, I brushed myself off. My mouth wanted to say 'thank you' but my mind said 'no'.

Lately, I've been having these debates with myself.

He scratched the back of his head.

He looked at my suitcase and took a glance around the room. "Honestly, I don't know if we're going to fit all of your stuff. How much do you have?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's just mainly clothes and a blanket."

"Good." He retorted. "Because I don't have room for any girly stuff to be hanging around."

I sighed.

Just when things were starting to get a little better between us...

Oh, who am I kidding, right?

* * *

It was nearly 7:50PM and I had nothing to do.

Roxas was out somewhere, doing who knows what. He said he would be gone for about 20 minutes and he's been gone for _2 hours_. I decided to get up from his smelly bed and take a look out the window. And what do you know...

Leon was right, the lights at night really did make New York really beautiful.

Thoughts of Leon started to come into my head. Was he okay? How long did it take him to get back? Will his family be mad at him? And most importantly...

Will I ever seem him again?

I shook my head. That I was doubtful of. That ride was just a one time deal. If I go back to LA, I would probably have to take a plane next time...

I went into to grab my coat to search for gum.

I needed to chew something.

Looking in one of the coat pockets, I found a piece of paper that was crumpled up. Not really knowing what it was, I slowly unwrapped it.

_Need a ride?_

_Who are you gonna call?_

_The taxi driver driver? Yeah._

_I think so._

_(90001) 562-4825_

_-Leon_

I smiled.

This is what Leon told me not to look at when I first arrived here in New York on my own.

Maybe I should give him a call. Looking around the room eagerly for the phone, I found it. I grabbed it from it's current holder and sat back on the bed. I looked at the piece of paper and started to dial the number. I lied down.

"5 6..2..4 8...2..5.." I pressed the 'talk' button, the dial tone started; hoping it would be the right person when he or she picks up.

_"Hello? Who's this?" _It was a deep voice.

I sat up straight. Yes! It was him!

"Hi Leon!" I said eagerly.

_"Oh, hey Namine! How's it going?"_

"Good, good. And you?"

_"Great. I'm almost home. So.. how's New York? You getting along okay?"_

I gulped. Was I supposed to answer that? I mean, so much has happened to me since I've gotten here; with Roxas and all. So I decided to lie. Just for my sake.

"Y-Yeah. Everything is great, Leon."

He sighed. _"Namine... I know you don't sound too sure. So please, for the sake of saving popcorn, tell me the truth."_

"Leon! Honestly I-"

_"Did the meeting with that boy turn out okay?"_ Alright. Seriously. He's acting like my father now.

"It turned out fine." I simply stated.

_"Namine..."_

"Alright! Fine! Maybe the boy I planned to meet wasn't the one after all!" Should I really be telling him this?

_"...What do you mean? He stood you up?"_ He voice was in a serious tone. And from what I can tell, he was getting angry.

"No. No, that's not it. We both lied, okay?"

_"Lied? About-"_

Ugh. Doesn't he just get it already? "NO! We lied! On the internet! We went to some stupid website and we lied about what we look like, what we like to do... we _just_ lied okay!?" I couldn't believe I had just said that. I mean, sure, I was frustrated, but I didn't mean it for it to come out in a harsh tone like that.

The other line went dead.

"...Leon..?"

I took the phone out of my ear and pressed the 'end' button.

He had hung up on me.

I played a little with the phone in my hands. I don't know why, but I felt like I wanted to cry again; because out of all the people I could talk to right now, I made him mad...

And then I just did it.

I just let it all out... and let me tell you,

it felt _good_.

Crying was one of the ways I always poured my emotions out. Even though my father had always told me I had a good head on my shoulders. Well now?

I see that was a lie.

Just like all the other lies I've been living through my life.

While sobbing, I suddenly heard the door slam open.

To reveal the one and only.

And just when thought it couldn't get any worse.

His hair looked like it had drooped, his eyes had circles around them and they were clouded, he had the smell of alcohol emitting everywhere... and he looked like he was tipsy. No, _drunk_.

So besides smoking, he drinks too.

How nice.

"Heyyyy... Numinaaa." He had a high pitched tone. He closed his eyes and threw his arms out to me in an attempted hug. He failed miserably at it. Instead, he hugged air.

He flashed me a smirk then slightly turning is face into a frown. "D-Don't youuuu..." he signaled his pointer finger up, "liiiikee meeee.. eeee?" He hiccuped.

Ugh. First Leon hangs up on me and now I have to deal with a drunken Roxas. "Ugh! Will you snap out of it!" I felt like pushing him... pushing him out his apartment window.

I needed a test.

Any test.

Something that could have Roxas's mind could trigger, so he could focus more. I've done this to my drunken sister before. It might work, it might not; but I'll try anyway.

I stood and faced Roxas so that his glossy eyes were in contact with mine. "I'm leaving!" I grabbed my suitcase and I began to act like I was trying to storm out of his room.

At first, it didn't look like he knew what the hell I was talking about. Having a few brain cells of his work again, he finally comprehended and spoke up.

"W-What? Where are you going?"

Seeing that I got his full attention, I started to ask questions.

"Where were you?" I put my hand on my hips.

"I was uh... at the.. p.. park! Yeah! I was at the park!" I laughed at that one. "Oh really?" I got closer to him. "Well, you smell like alcohol... that couldn't have possibly happened at the park, right?" He shook his head.

"Well.. t-there was a guy there.. a-and he was drinking so... I guess the smell kind of went onto me?" How believable. "You liar!" He winced at how loud I yelled. I think I sent him back a few feet.

He began to say something but instantly closed his mouth. I knew what was coming next. He looked frantically around the room; probably forgetting where the bathroom was. Once he found it, he bent down into the toilet bowl and...

Gross. But yeah, you get my point.

It was the typical drunken scenario.

I sighed. Thinking of what was to come next.

Then... there was total silence.

That's odd.

I checked the bathroom to see if Roxas was still sick. He wasn't...

But it didn't help the fact that he was passed out on the bathroom floor.

I shook my head in shame. I moved him so his back was on the floor and picked him up by his under arms. Wow. He was heavy, but not by much. But in all honesty, he _was_ skinny.

And don't get me started on why.

After reaching the frame of the bed, I tossed him up with all my strength. The position I tossed him up in, didn't look very comfortable, but it'll do. I'm sure when he's stirring in his sleep, he'll fix himself up later.

Deciding that I was tired myself, I grabbed my pajamas and got dressed into the bathroom. Once I got dressed, I went into my suitcase and pulled out my blanket. I quietly snuck up to Roxas's bed, and grabbed a pillow. You thought I was sleeping with him, didn't you?

Not a chance.

I spreaded my blanket on the floor, lied down, and put the pillow underneath my head.

I knew that somehow, I just wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

**Roxas an alcoholic, too?  
Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Haha.**

****By the way, the song Roxas sang was "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind. Really good song.  
(I could totally imagine him singing it... you?)**

**And for some odd reason, I could imagine him playing basketball, too.  
**

**Reviews are like gifts... they're nice to receive. Ha.  
Until next time,**

**-Miss Tigress  
**


	9. Uninvited guest

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

_'Namine's thoughts.'_

**

* * *

**

**Y**our **S**trange...  
**B**ut **I g**uess **I w**ouldn't **h**ave** i**t **a**ny **o**ther **w**ay.

The next morning was groggy.

I turned over on my side to get a good look at my alarm clock and totally forgot that I was sleeping on the floor. I looked at the curtains only to see a blinding light illuminating through the room. Covering my eyes, I decided that getting up was the best thing to do. And what do you know...

I actually slept okay.

I got half way up when I smelled something.

It wasn't the smell of cigarettes, either.

It was a faint, yet, detectable smell. Something so good; like _bacon_ and _eggs_.

I finally stood up all the way only to find that I saw Roxas cooking on the small stove. I rubbed my eyes for a mere second. Honestly, I must be dreaming. I blinked a few more times, only to find that I wasn't dreaming at all.

Roxas cooks? Well, that's certainly new.

At least he wasn't in an apron.

I thought his diet only consisted of pizza order-outs, cigarettes and beers.

Before I knew it, he turned around and gave me one of his... smiles? Usually, it would be smirks.

"Mornin', Namine! Want some breakfast?"

Resting my hand on my chin, I pondered for awhile. Was this all a joke? Whatever it was, it started to creep me out a little. "Are you sure you still aren't sober from last night?"

He arched a blonde eyebrow. "Why? Just because I'm being nice to you?" He huffed.

I sighed. "Quite frankly, yes."

He glared at me and turned around to shut the stove off. He grabbed the spatula and twirled it in his hands. "So... I take it you don't want breakfast then?" I could almost see him smirking, even though his back was facing me.

As if it was right on cue, my stomach growled. Roxas turned around and smirked at me.

It was really tempting, the aroma of morning breakfast swirling around the room and up my nose. I really _was_ hungry, but I couldn't admit that. Never.

Why you ask?

Because I hated how I always give into his offers.

"Well... I-I... uh... I don't know..." My stomach made another rumble; quieter this time.

That's it. I had to do it. What other choice did I have? "I-I'll have some." He turned around and grabbed a small plastic plate, he did two scoops of scrambled eggs and put three slices of bacon on for me.

I reluctantly grabbed the plate and started to chow down.

"I uh... didn't give you a fork."

Oh.

"Do you want me to-" But before he could get me a fork, I was already finished. I crumpled the paper plate and tossed it in the trash. I then proceeded to the small bathroom to wash my hands. Roxas just stood there dumbfounded.

Once I came out, Roxas stared at me. He scratched the back of his head and bit his lip; he cleared his throat.

"How was the uhm... breakfast?"

"Good." I simply responded. I grabbed a magazine and sat in his bean chair.

"Just... good? Nothing else?" I looked up at him from the magazine. Honestly, what else what I supposed to say? That he was the most brilliant chef in the world?

I narrowed my eyes a little. "It was fine Roxas... thank you."

He gave me a sad smile and averted his gaze to the ground. He heavily sighed and slumped onto his bed, suddenly occupying himself with the ceiling.

Suddenly, my stomach started to hurt as I thought about 'past' Roxas in the pictures. I wanted to ask him... urgently. But something told me inside that it wasn't the time to. I ignored my heart and listened to my stupid head, instead.

"Roxas..."

His gaze came from the ceiling to me. "What?"

I swallowed hard. "C-Can I ask you a question?" I felt the urge to be sick. Why was I so nervous?

He smiled slightly, and sat up from his bed. I guess he thought this was some type of game. "Okay. Shoot." So now he _wants_ to know my question. Damn it for him being so interested. I can't take it back now...

I looked at his desk for a few spare moments. Roxas looked a little confused so he traveled his gaze along with mine and saw the pictures. His smile slowly faded.

Tears kept threatening me, but I didn't let them win... Not yet, anyway.

"So you want to know about the pictures, huh?" He got up from his bed and walked over to the desk. He grabbed all of them; and I knew I was definitely in for a tear jerker.

His sat back down on his bed and carefully layed out the pictures. He looked at me for a mere second and patted down where he wanted me to sit. I put my magazine I was holding lightly on the ground and got up slowly from the chair; leaving my small imprint in the seat. I sat down on his bed lightly and folded my hands over my lap. Roxas broke the silence by explaining the first picture.

"This family portrait happened when I was 15 years old." He gently rubbed his hand against the photo. "It's the only memory I have of my parents..."

I wanted as much information as I can get, so I pressed the question further. "...What happened?"

He cleared his throat. "About 3 years ago, about one week after this picture was taken... my parents died in a car crash."

I felt my heart being stabbed. It hurt.

He put his family picture down, and picked up the next one.

The one where he was pushing the girl on the swing.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and continued. "This... this was my ex-girlfriend Selphie."

After he said that, I couldn't help but feel just a tinge of jealously...

"She and I were together for two years" he signaled, holding up two fingers as if it was an accomplishment, "I remember her 17th birthday party; she was having at her Aunt's house..." He pondered thoughtfully. "Anyway, after she received her gifts from everyone, she put them upstairs in her Aunt's bedroom. Of course, me being me, I wanted to be the last one to give a gift to her; because usually, people always remember the last person they see, right? So, when I went upstairs to her Aunt's room to give her my gift, I see her making out with one of her 'friends'." I could almost sense the venom in his voice and see him grinding his teeth slightly. "And all because of that... two years were wasted down the drain."

"So why do you still have a picture of her?" He shrugged.

"Too keep her slutty memory alive, I guess." He looked at me, and we both laughed. He sighed. "Honestly, after that day, she changed and we weren't as good of friends as we used to be; so I might just throw it out." He scratched the back of his head. He threw that picture to the side and grabbed the collage framed one.

I sat up straight a little more; these were the set of pictures that I wanted to know about the most.

"Throughout my years in High school... I played basketball." He smiled. "I started playing in freshmen year but my dad really taught me when I was four. When I was on the team, everyone praised me, and I don't mean that to be sarcastic. My coach loved me, my team mates loved me, even my _teachers_ loved me. By sophomore year, I became captain. No one expected it, and neither did I, but I took that responsibility. People always thought it was odd that I chose number thirteen." He shrugged. "They're superstitious about some stupid number, I guess." He huffed out a sigh.

"...Then what happened?"

"During basketball season in my Junior year, my grades started to go down. I just started to give up on myself and couldn't handle the pressure of being in the spot light anymore, so my team mates said that I needed a stress reliever so they got me involved with drugs." He smirked. "And ever since then, I couldn't stop... I can't. People started to find out who I really was behind the scenes so guess what happened?"

"What?"

"They _encouraged_ me; the students did. Teachers by then were nothing to me anymore. A bunch of kids at my school where crack heads, so what do you expect? They all wanted to see the downfall of me, but did I let them see that? Nope. I _still_ played my favorite sport, regardless of what the hell I was on." I nodded for him to keep going.

"I was living the crazy life of a kid who did drugs and who was favored by playing a hard sport that half the regular college kids at a University couldn't do. While they were shooting their little two pointers, I was shooting past half court shots." I admit that I was impressed. I never would have really thought Roxas was _that_ good.

Unless he was lying.

"Every few times or so, my coach kept telling me how universities _begged_ to have me. Some even gave me applicants for me to fill out. I wasn't really all that surprised. Call me conceited if you want." He laughed. "By the time senior year came, word started to get around that the whole basketball team was a bunch of druggies, which was true, that I admit. When my coach finally heard about it" he snickered "he _flipped_ out." He waved his arms so that he could make a big exaggeration, but if I was the coach, I think I would have 'flipped' out too.

"In order for us to keep playing, my coach made a deal with us that we have to stop doing drugs..."

"Did you?"

"No. We protested. Our way or the highway."

I rolled my eyes.

"Since my coach was the athletic director for our school, he decided to take the sport out." His teeth started to clench again. "My coach was so pissed off at me, he told the some of the universities who wanted me that the team and I did drugs..." He grabbed the collage frame and tossed it across the room.

"And that... ruined my damn chances of making a living for myself while my parents who aren't even on this world anymore weren't able to help me with it!" Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair, seated himself on the floor and brought his knees to his chest.

He shook his head and spoke, making his voice crack a little. "My life is... so messed up right now." He started to cry, so I got off from the bed and knelt by his side to comfort him. I knew it wouldn't do much, but I wanted to help.

While he was silently shedding his tears, I gently rubbed my hand along his back and brought him closer to me; and I don't know why but... he generated a lot of heat. I thought for sure that I had the heating oil _right next to me_. So... warm...

I blushed slightly at the thought and tried to focus on something else.

God, I'm an idiot.

We sat there quietly for a good ten minutes.

He finally calmed down from his sudden mood swing and muttered a thanks.

"It's... no problem." I really hadn't expected myself to do what I did nor was I expecting a thanks, but it was the right thing do to anyway. He finally looked up at me, his eyes a little red still. I couldn't really comprehend what was going on that very moment but...

He was staring at me with his mouth open.

For some odd reason.

He wanted to say something else, I know it. But he never did. Instead, he re-closed his mouth and slowly got up from the floor, making the situation all the more awkward.

* * *

It was about mid afternoon now and Roxas and I haven't said anything to eachother since.

I must have snuck in another nap because now it was 3:30 and Roxas was gone.

Again.

I was seriously starting to feel claustrophobic in this room so I decided that I needed some fresh air, too. I went into my suitcase and picked one of the three jeans and two simple shirts that I had brought. Don't ask me how I fit all my stuff into such a small case, because honestly, I don't know.

I had a little bit of a hard time choosing about which outfit I should wear at the moment, but even with a few, it _still_ takes me forever to decide. I finally made up my mind and chose my blue skinny jeans to wear with my white dress shirt that almost went to my knees. I found my white low top converse and slipped them on.

On my way out I grabbed my jacket and went out the apartment door.

Even though I haven't gotten out much, I knew this place like my own. Either that, it was just too simple_ not_ to get lost...

Before I knew it, I was outside facing the cold brisky winds. And it didn't help either that I forgot my gloves. I quickly shoved my hands down into my jacket pockets. At least I had cotton in them...

"Uh-oh..."

Without realizing where I was walking to, I find myself lost already. Suddenly, I remembered something my dad always used to say to me when I was about to lose hope or give up.

'Go with the flow.'

I nodded to myself and continued on.

Along the way while walking on the sidewalks, I stepped on trash, trash, gum, trash, and more trash. New York is such a big community, it's probably hard to keep up with what it's people dump the streets with. I was getting kind of fed up...

No. I _was_ fed up.

That is... until I saw the most amazing thing I could find here in this busy place...

The park.

I gazed in admiration, as I watched the snow over the park's grass slightly blow off like confetti being thrown into the air. It was the most breath taking sight I had seen in awhile, which made me happy to know that there were some good parts in New York that I could enjoy.

Suddenly, I imagined myself as a little girl playing in the park making 'angels' with the fresh white snow... my nose cherry red... a big puffy jacket that I can hardly walk in... my knee high boots...

"Hey! Watch out!"

Instantly, I jerked my head and turned to the person who was talking to me. He was merely pointing out that I was in the middle of the road and that-

_Beeeeeeeeep!_

I stood there like a deer in the head lights, I couldn't think straight. The car that was about to hit me, suddenly made a quick swerve around and while doing so, called me some other names besides being an idiot.

After coming back to reality, I made my way across the street like Frogger.

And I was so close... so _close_ to that gorgeous park.

Once I _ran_ around to the other side where the gate entrance was, I couldn't help but squeal in delight.

_Park hours:  
8:00AM-7:30PM_

_No smoking_

I looked up at the sky and took a guess that it was about 4 o' clock now. Still having a few hours left, I slightly pushed the gate open, making it creek pretty loud. Once I entered, my mouth wouldn't close. Seeing the snow blow slightly off the ground again as before, I involuntarily started to skip and spin around.

Getting short breathed for awhile, I decided to sit on the nearest bench. One side of the bench was entirely covered with snow, the other side wasn't. Sitting on the side that didn't have snow, I immediately felt my bottom become slightly cold.

But that didn't bother me right now.

All that mattered was that I finally found a place where I'm at peace.

The cold air didn't even affect me anymore, I was used to it.

Relaxed, I closed my eyes and put my head slightly back so it could rest on the bench. My thoughts consisted of happy people, parades, fireworks, me being on top of the world...

_Splat_!

I opened my eyes and felt a slight sting of pain and irritation as I felt the snowball numb my cheek. I took my hand and slowly wiped off the excess snow which had been plastered on my face. I looked up.

Not in peace anymore, I clenched my fists.

"_You_." I seethed.

"Hi. Enjoy your snow cone?"

I glared at him. If it would be anyone I wanted to see, it would definitely _not_ be him.

"No, I didn't, but thank you for having the balls to ask me anyway."

He smirked. "Your right. I _do _have balls."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. What ever happened to the Roxas I was talking to earlier? Was that all just some cover up? I got up from the bench and brushed myself off of any snow that I had on me.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." I was proud that I had done that, usually, I would stick around to see what other kind of crap he had to say. But no. Not this time. As soon as I turned around and having my back face him-

_Splat!_

Another snow ball had just hit me right in the back of my neck. I tried to quickly wipe it away but in the process I had just pushed most of it down to my bare back. I shivered.

Quickly, I bent over and grabbed a handful of snow, despite my well-almost frost bitten hands. I turned around and prepared to launch, but he wasn't there. I instantly stopped mid-way and almost drop the snowball until another almost hits me.

Again.

Now he was asking for it. I grabbed a little more snow and mixed it in with the most recent one I had in my hands. I see a quick, yet, visible figure go by me and hide behind the tree.

I slowly stepped closer to the tree, the instant I saw someone peep their head out, I lunged the snowball, unaware of who I was about to hit. All I could do was pray that it was Roxas.

"Ow!"

It wasn't.

Instead, it was a little boy who appeared about the age of eight. I instantly ran by his side to comfort him and apologize and in return he got up from the icy grounds and kicked me in my shin. I winced at the pain.

"Ah! You little-"

I didn't say anything further because the mother had just arrived and was by the child's side. She politely smiled at me while I was the one straining on my part to return it back; but I did anyway. When the two left, I slowly got up despite of the slight pain in my shin.

"Too bad you got the wrong person."

I bent down slightly to make it look like I was tying my shoe, but I was really preparing another snowball. Once I had the snow full and round in my hand and quickly turned around and hit him.

_Square_ in his face, too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that you Roxas?" I grinned. Revenge tastes great.

He wiped most of the snow off his face with his sleeve and looked at me. He smiled. He stepped closer to me. I moved back. He moved closer. I moved back _again_.

"Roxas... what are you doing?" I had a slight of curiosity in my voice because I had no clue what the hell was going to happen next. As I moved back farther and farther, I bumped into a tree, making me panic. I went on the other side of the tree and started to run; hoping that he wouldn't follow.

But like me and my bad predictions, he did.

And gosh...

He's a fast runner.

But what caught my attention was that while he ran, he was laughing.

Yes. _Laughing_.

Eventually, I gave in and started to laugh to, causing myself to almost trip while I was running. Within a matter of seconds, I felt Roxas tackle me to the ground. Still laughing a little, I looked up at him; he was looking down at me and had a smile played out on his face.

Our laughing ceased when we realized what _position_ we were in.

We both blushed, causing him to immediately stand up and apologize.

He offered me his hand, and I politely accepted it.

After he pulled me up, he drew his hands back into his pockets; leaving my hands unbearably cold. He let out a soft sigh, letting the wind gently take and sweep his blonde bangs over his face. He turned his head slightly so he could look at me, I averted my gaze to the nearest thing that took my interest.

Which was, sadly, a pigeon.

I could still feel his strong gaze on me. I finally took a deep breath and looked up only to find that he wasn't looking at me anymore.

He was looking at the sky.

Just gazing upon it's pure beauty of more snow about to come.

I wanted to speak so bad, yet, I couldn't. It was as if my words somehow got pushed or shoved back down into my throat; making me look like a opened-mouth goldfish in a fish tank desperate for food.

Finally having the courage, I broke the awkward silence.

"So... why _did_ you come here Roxas?"

He looked down from the sky and back to me. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Usually, I come here to have my daily smoke or two... or three."

Ah. Figures.

I rolled my eyes. "Or _five_. It clearly says no smoking on the park sign."

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "I know that, I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were."

"Whatever."

I started to give up hope; my heart began to drop a few degrees down again. There was just sometimes I wish that I had a complete normal conversation with Roxas---

and by normal, I mean by not arguing every chance we get when we talk to eachother.

"I-" He shook his head, "never mind."

"What?"

"I... I came here for my daily smoke and..." Well, I already knew that part.

I pressed on slightly. "And?"

He fidgeted a little and shifted his feet, having an uncomfortable gaze on the ground.

"I saw you." He muttered.

Wait.

He saw... **_me_**_?_

I felt myself redden a little.

"M-Me? What? Where?"

He struggled to hold back a laugh.

"Here. Stupid."

I glared at him slightly. I pushed him playfully on the arm. We both laughed.

He took out his cigarettes. "Mind if I?" He held them up to show me. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." He put one in between his lips and lit it up with the lighter, giving the cigarette a little shake after wards. "Are you _sure_ you don't want one?"

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "No. I'm good, thanks."

We walked around in the park in silence. I was so cold, I couldn't even feel my hands anymore. I wanted desperately to be inside somewhere so badly.

_Anywhere._

Maybe I should tell him? Complain that I'm practically freezing my life away?

"Roxas?"

He blew out a puff of smoke. "Hm?"

"C-Can we um..." He rose his eyebrow slightly. "What?"

I rubbed my hands against my sleeve momentarily, hoping he would get the notion that I'm unbelievably cold out here. He snickered at me. "I suspect that your cold?"

I nodded my head.

"Too bad."

If this was a show, I bet the audience would be laughing at me in hysterics because they think this would be funny. But let me tell you...

It's not.

Angry, I kicked some snow below my feet. I was going to argue and retort with him when the snow that was below me before I kicked it, flew right into my face.

Roxas laughs.

"Honestly, if you're that cold, we'll go home." My frown faded. "On one condition..."

I creased my eyebrows, my eyes narrowing slightly. "You have to come with me to my friend's party tonight."

Surprised, I nearly tripped on my feet. "W-What?"

"You heard me."

Maybe I needed to clean my ears out more, but did he just say I have to go to _his_ friends party? I shook my head. No way. Nu-uh. You could force me on a roller coaster but you can't force me into some strangers human fest. I wasn't some girl who just goes in there and comes out with five men surrounding her. I'm young!

...

Maybe I'm exaggerating, but still.

"No" I retorted.

"Alright. You'll sleep out in the cold tonight."

My jaw dropped. "You can't do that! That isn't fair!" I crossed my arms, turning my face into a frown again. "You won't."

He smirked. "Oh... I won't? Okay then. We'll see who'll be complaining tonight... _outside_." The last word made me shiver. If I'm wanting to get inside, how could I possibly sleep out here in the streets tonight?

Eventually I gave in. Making him win the fight.

"A-Alright... I'll do it" I muttered. He cuffed his hear. "I'm sorry... what was that?"

I huffed out a sigh. "I _said._.. I'll go..." Embarrassed, I buried my face in my hands. Why was I doing this? And more importantly, what was his whole purpose anyway?

* * *

I gradually looked in the mirror as I constantly studied myself once more. I was wearing a plain white simple dress that went just a little above my knees. Roxas supposedly picked this out for me; it was simple, yet casual. But then it occurred to me... Wouldn't it be too cold out for me to wear? I shook my head. No. This would be fine. I'm not trying to impress anyone anyways. I leaned in closer to the mirror and studied my face...

Looks like I have one pimple.

I questionably debated myself as whether to wear makeup or not. Deciding that I wanted to, I simply forgot that there were none. I mentally kicked myself. Why didn't I bring any? My face was so pale without even the slightest mascara on.

"Wow."

Startled, I turned around, only to find that Roxas was staring at me.

"You... uh... look nice." Roxas scratched the back of his head. There appeared to be a tint of slight blush on his face--or maybe I'm just hallucinating.

After a moment of awkward silence, Roxas spoke up again.

"Shall we go then?"

I nodded and grabbed my coat and this time I did myself the favor by grabbing my _gloves_. Before we where out the door, I stopped halfway. Roxas turned around and gave me a quizzical look. This time, **I** was the one looking Roxas up and down. He was wearing a green plaid jacket with a white T-shirt underneath and tight black jeans. I blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Before he could get another word in, I quickly dashed out of the door and into the brisk air of the winter night. I put the palm of my hand onto my forehead.

_'What is with me today?'_

Before I could walk any further, Roxas already caught up to me. We walked together side by side in silence; my arms crossed and his hands into his pockets.

"The party isn't that far from here... we'll be there in about two minutes."

I silently nodded. It sounded reasonable. While we walked, I studied Roxas from my peripheral vision. The street light lamps illuminated him with with a certain glow that I could help but notice; it made him look like... an angel. His eyes... they lit up to having a hint of curiousity and anxiety in them. But of course, his posture was no doubt, the most important thing I noticed. He seemed so calm... relaxed... yet, why did it look like something was troubling him?

"We're here." I snapped of out my thoughts and noticed we were finally facing a cherry wood like door. Roxas lifted up his slim pointer finger and lightly pressed on the door buzzer.

_'They still have those?'_

The audio from the buzzer came on.

"Who is it?"

"Roxas." I was going to open my mouth and ask if they knew that _I_ was coming, but being the total slow speaking person I am, I didn't.

The audio of the buzzer shut off and the door slightly opened for us. I gulped. This would be the first time going to an event of some sort and not be invited.

Why was I so nervous? It was just a party anyway.

We finally walked in, and I could immidiately got a smell of the atmoshpere.

Alcohol, booze, cigarettes... and god knows what else. I started to panic. There was no way out, this was a place I didn't want to be in, these were the type of people I couldn't seem to associate with... who I could _never_ associate with.

I tugged on his sleeve involuntarily. "Roxas..." he ignored me.

I spoke a little louder this time, hoping that he could hear me.

"_Roxas_!"

"_What_?" he seethed.

I pleaded. "I-I want to go."

His jaw tightened as he gave me a perplexed look.

"Do what you want, just remember that _I _have the apartment keys. I'm going to have a blast tonight and _your_ not going to ruin it." He used his finger to point at my chest and walk off, leaving me stranded with a drunken sea of people.

I wasn't going to cry because there was no need to, but, what else was a girl to do?

To stay, that's what.

And that's just what I did, with or without Roxas by my side.

* * *

**blah.**

**Well, this was a lame update.  
I've been working on bits & pieces for awhile now; the words don't seem to flow...  
**

**I'm starting to lose the feel for my writing and that is NOT a good sign... **

**until next time, :/**

**-Miss Tigress  
**


	10. Stranger

**(I'm baaack!)  
Disclaimer: nothing but the story, of course.**

**

* * *

  
**

**D**on't **w**aste **y**our **t**ime **o**n **m**e;  
**y**our **a**lready,  
**t**he **v**oice **i**nside **m**y **h**ead.

Roxas had left me alone, yet again. Leaving me deprived. _Desperate_. All I wanted at this very moment right now was to be by his side and cling onto him like there was no tomorrow.

...

Yes, that sounded wrong but that's how I was feeling right now.

But in the end, I knew that Roxas, deep inside, was a shallow person. Actually, he had been that way ever since I had met him, but what difference does it make? I mean, besides the sudden change in his moods, he was still _heartless_.

Which explains why I'm standing here right now with a sea of drunken people.

An extremely **deep** sea.

I thought of all the possible ways I could get out of here, but alas, there were none.

What kind of party was this anyway? Due to the fact that there was so much drunk people here, I didn't even consider this to be a party. I considered it to be more like a damn _festival_.

I took a deep breath and pushed my way through all of the drunking bodies. As this was very time consuming, I now considered myself to possibly be a 'human pinball' machine. As I tried to push through everyone, I bumped into someone, causing their glass of alcohol to spill on my knee-length _white_ dress.

And it was times like these that I wish I never existed.

Although Roxas would be mad at me for ruining this dress, I didn't care right now.

Once I made may past through, of what seemed like, millions of people, I ended up in the start of another room. It's gray and white tiles stained with cigarette buds, alcohol bottles, and human waste I'd like to call vomit. I cringed at the thought. What kind of people are these? These aren't even people...

They're _pigs_.

I casually but slowly stepped into the man-made dump. I made my way through a few alcohol bottles and immediately spotted a oven causing me to crack a smile. Well...

This must be the kitchen then.

I soon heard footsteps echo across from somewhere. They seemed to get louder so I started to panic. If it's one thing I wanted to do, it was to hide: I don't want to be seen.

My mind tried to process it's thoughts as to _where_ I could hide. I looked frantically around the kitchen and spotted some bottom cabinets that looked like I could fit through. Like I said, it _looked_ like I could fit through, which in any case, is not always the way to go. I had been in a similar situation at Latte's N' Things where I was stuck in an air vent aka my secret hiding spot for lunch and could not get out. My current memories however, reminded me of when I shared my first kiss with Tidus after he did me the favor of getting me out...

"Hey there."

And it never ceases me that I always find a good hiding spot a little _too_ late.

My heart skipped a beat. I slowly turned around only to find a young man around my age with aquamarine eyes. His shoulder length silver hair illuminated in the kitchen lights. He smiled, showing his pearly whites.

He was actually quite good looking to be honest.

...But that's not the point. He was a stranger, and that's all there was to it.

He moved a few inches closer to me, and seemed to be tall like Roxas. He questioned me.

"Is anyone there?"

I felt the need to run and lock myself up away from everyone. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I felt a strange lump in my throat, causing me not to speak. I opened my mouth to see if that helped. Nothing. No words even came out. I feel like as if almost everything in my throat is pushed down; like if I was having trouble breathing. But the fact that I couldn't get any words out of my mouth, just made me look like an opened-mouth goldfish; which I hated. Why?

Because I bit the tail off my goldfish when I was in 3rd grade. If that's not a good reason to hate something, I don't know what is.

"You know" he said softly, "if you don't want me bothering you... I'll leave."

My eyes widened. This mysterious man was catching me off guard. What was him name anyway? Once again, the cat must have gotten my tongue because I was unable to speak. He rose an eyebrow, shrugged, and turned half way around when I finally said something.

"Wait!"

About time my mouth worked.

He involuntarily stopped and gave me one last seductive smile. "So... you're going to start talking now?" I hesitantly nodded.

"Y-Yeah.." I retreated my gaze to my feet and shifted them, "I guess so." The next thing he did was unavoidable. He used his hand to lift up my chin so I could gaze into his eyes. It worked, but at the same time, I felt myself heating up like a light bulb.

_'Darn it, Namine... don't let this guy get to you.'_

"So..." He used his fingers to rub lightly against my chin that he still held up, "what's your name?" I frowned. Well, I think if someone is being a flirt, they should be the ones to say their name, first.

"W-Well, what's yours?" He gave me a soft chuckle. He tilted his chin questionably, "Please tell me what's yours first." He gave me the saddest face a boy could ever pull off(minus the time Roxas was frustrated about his past) and was dying to know my name. I bit my lip; debating whether to respond or not.

_'Should I lie again?'_

I inwardly smiled at the thought, if you're facing someone you don't know in an awkward situation... who says that you can't lie? In my case, it's perfectly legal.

_'Yes Namine. That's right, you can do it. Just lie. He won't know.'_

"Olette." He rose an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really."

He took his hand off my chin and pondered thoughtfully on his own. I felt another lump in my throat be created. The longer he thought, the more it made me shift my feet, the longer I shift my feet, the more it made me sweat, the more I was perspirating, I was soon going to find myself fainted onto the floor or possibly have an extreme case of an anxiety attack.

Hey... it's possible.

"I think... I think I know another girl named Olette. I'm not sure where I've seen her before though..."

My eyes widened. And apparently, there _was_ an Olette, and I didn't even know it. He snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh! I talked to her on that website, yeah, that's it!"

_'Wait a minute...'_

_'I was that girl he talked to!"_

He laughed and shook his head. I bit my lip. I knew what was coming next, so I practically ran out of the kitchen, ignoring his 'waits' and 'where are you goings'. I never wanted to deal with him in the first place, anyway. Shuffling through the now, dancing bodies, I decided it was time to make myself useful and at least do something at this party.

Maybe I should look for Roxas.

...No.

I should let him look for _me_.

I shook my head and gave myself a mental scold. The chances of Roxas worrying about me were very slim. I looked around the room a little more and suddenly, I found myself lost again. Figures. When you go to a party that you weren't even invited to, THIS is exactly what happens.

As I started to have another mental debate with myself on whether I should leave or not, a stranger who appeared a few years older than me handed me a drink. I was going to refuse, but then I looked at what had handed to me.

A simple glass filled with Coke.

A little hesitant, I grabbed the glass; I nodded and wanted to thank him, but before I could, he left.

_'Well, that was strange.'_

I shrugged off the weird feeling and took a sip. I was thirsty anyway.

After a few sips of my coke, I began to walk around again. And this time, it was to look for a way out of this crazy place because I clearly did not belong here.

I was going to take a corner when suddenly, my body was tensed up at every muscle and an unfamiliar feeling of apprehension swept right over me. I felt dizzy. I looked at everyone and everything around me, the room began to spin slightly and people's heads began to become a blur. How strange.

I looked at the nearest magazine on the table; my blue eyes suddenly saw it in 100 dimensions. I watched the pattern change to swirling colors of great reds, blues, and yellows.

Before I knew it, I was having the time of my life. I was dancing before the whole group of people; performing and showing off. And to be honest...

I enjoyed _every_ single second of it.

I wanted to share my beauty of the experience I was having with the others but my words came out terribly soggy. I was probably being an idiot but I sure didn't feel like one.

While the people were cheering me on, I heard a voice that pierced my ears like Big Ben.

"Namine?"

It kept ringing through my ear drums; making it worse. As soon as I stopped dancing, I swerved around only to find Roxas staring straight back at me.

His smile was crooked, and he had three heads, too. I laughed at myself, I didn't even think it was humanly possible.

Roxas solemnly grabbed my right arm and pulled me out and away from the crowd. I opened my mouth and slurred out some words.

"Whattt are youuu doinggg..gg?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he ignored me and went out through some doors to which led outside.

I felt the brisk air hit the sides of my cheeks. He let go of my arm; I stumbled a little. What did he want? I was feeling great! I had some coke and then the next thing you know, I was dancing in front of everyone! And he's going to ruin that for me?

"Namine..." he said sternly.

"I'm... l-l-leaving... and I'm gunna have a gooood time... without _you_." He tried to grab my arm again, but I just pulled back like a child. Hah! He'll never get me! He tried to grab my arm a few times more until he finally stopped.

I crossed my arms in satisfaction, while I winning smile played acrossed my face. I let down my arms again slowly, he averted his gaze to the ground and shifted his feet.

And quickly, without even knowing, he grabbed my arm again. Talk about fast reflexes. I tried pulling off, but it was no use, he caught me off guard and plus, he has this iron grip like he's on steroids.

I tried to get away, I really did, but instead, he pulled me close to his chest. I could hear his heart in a heavy rhythm and his breathing become shallow. A blush came over my face but my thoughts were filled with definite confusion. Wasn't he just mad at me earlier and told me not to ruin his fun?

He moved his hands up to grab my shoulders. "Listen Namine-"

He paused for a moment.

"Just... just be careful about what you do around here. You don't know these people." I was going to say something in response, but he cut me off.

"And..." He scratched the back off his head and blushed slightly, "...I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier. Ask no questions... just sorry, okay?"

He grabbed my hand softly and led me back inside to where I was having my earlier dancing experiences before. He left go of my hand. Before he turned away, he gave one last look of concern at me.

This kid was definitely confusing, and no doubt, that it made my head spin like a merry-go-round.

However, I didn't want Roxas to go... not just yet.

"Roxas, wait!"

He turned around and gave me a perplexed look. "What?"

"Can... I follow... you?" He laughed. "Sure. What do you need though?"

And I responded with a simple answer.

"A nap."

* * *

As Roxas led me upstairs, we walked in awkward silence.

And like before, I used my peripheral vision to catch a glimpse of him. His posture was more straight this time and he had his hands in his pockets. He had his head up and looked froward.

"So..." he said, deciding to break the silence, "you had fun dancing, didn't you?"

I blushed. There was no way around it. He was going to make me tell him, wasn't he?

"Oh look! A door!" I sped up the stairs as fast as I could to open the nearest door. I smiled. There was a sock on the door knob, so I took it off. "Ew. That sock smells..."

"Uh... Namine?" Roxas said as he quickly caught up, "I don't think you should-"

I swung the door open, only to reveal something that I shouldn't be seeing. ...Not till' I'm at least married.

I just completely embarrassed myself by walking, no... _storming,_ in on a couple who was getting 'busy'. While I was as red as you could possibly get, Roxas was struggling for himself not to laugh.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" I quickly closed the door back to into it's closed position; sock on the door knob and all. I moved away from the door and slumped up against the wall with my hands covering my face. I could now hear Roxas laughing; making it all the more humiliating.

He wiped a tear from his eye. "I wouldn't worry about it." He stifled a laugh. "It's not like... they'll remember you anyways."

I stood up straight from the wall and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. Everything I do, everyone remembers."

"C'mon, let's find you a room already."

I nodded and followed him to wherever he was taking me. It felt so weird, though. Why is he being nice to me all of the sudden? Is this just a cover up for today?

"This one should be available." He turned the door knob; the room was empty. He opened the door fully so I could step in. As I did, I let my eyes wander. The room walls were covered with a baby blue tint. A few posters like Batman, Iron man and a poster of the game Resident Evil covered it's walls. This room probably belonged to a boy. But besides the color of the room and the posters, the surroundings were basically plain; with the exception of the bed of course.

I walked slowly and acceptingly to the bed. I uncovered the sheets and jumped in. It was cozy; I liked it. Once I got comfortable, I turned my head only to find that Roxas was indeed staring at me. Mouth open and all.

"You look good in bed" he blurted out. He had a alcohol in his hand and took a few steps closer.

My eyes open wide in bewilderment. The last thing I knew, Roxas wasn't drunk. Or maybe he is; he probably was just good to _not_ act drunk for a few moments.

"Are you drunk?"

He stopped at the head of the bed to ponder and put his pointer finger on his chin.

"Yup. I think the alcohol is finally starting to kick in."

I rolled my eyes. "Finally? What about a few moments ago?"

"I had a booze downstairs annndd... while you were getting into bed, someone happened to walk by with one." He nodded. "I snatched it." He added and showed me the beer bottle in his back pocket. I sat up from my bed a little. "So that's it? It takes two for you?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much." He knitted his eyebrows together. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Just... wondering."

He took another sip of his drink and went around to the other side of the bed. I closed my eyes, only waiting for something to happen next. I felt the mattress go down a little. I opened my eyes only to find that Roxas was laying on the other side of the bed with me.

Yes. With _me_.

We layed for a few moments of silence. Only again, to be interrupted by Roxas's unnecessary thoughts.

"Nam, can I make a confession to you?" For knowing Roxas for three days, it was sure hard to get the truth of out him. So any chance I did, I took it willingly.

"S-Sure."

He closed his eyed and put his left hand on his head. "I think... I think I just peed my pants a little."

Great.

I can perfectly hear the sound of crickets outside.

"That's nice." I turned away from him uninterested. Although, I really didn't care if he did pee his pants or not. I'm not the one with the bladder problem.

...

Silence.

Silence.

And more unbearable silence.

"Hey..." he said, "do you know that coke glass you had a little while ago downstairs?" I turned back to face him eye to eye. Now, I was interested. Especially if it was about me.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well..." He paused. "supposedly, out of the hundreds of coke glasses that were passed out, one of them had LSD in them." My eyes widened.

"D-Do you think that I-?"

"Yeah. I think so. Not to burst your glory bubble or anything." He cut off.

I bit my lip. The very thought of being the only individual to have LSD in their coke glass gave me a stomach ache.

"They even said it was a set up."

I glared at him. "You know, you aren't making the situation any better for me to handle. This is a lot to take in for me; especially when I don't even know these people."

"Oh come onnn. Lighten up, will you? You over exaggerate every little thing that happens to you. So what if you were dancing? You were having fun. A few days from now, I bet you that no one will even remember what happened tonight. Always remember that public memory never lasts."

He was right. I couldn't let it bother me. But the fact that someone had set me up on drinking the coke glass had my curiosity get the better of me.

"You really think someone set me up?" I was most hopeful for a 'no' type of answer.

"Yeah. I mean, you were the only one not invited to the party."

That much was true, I had to admit.

"But there could be tons of people here not invited. I'm sure I'm not the only one."

He pondered the thought for a moment. "True."

We both sighed contently as we stared at the patterns in the ceiling. My eyes tried to scan if I could find any similarities.

Hm, that's funny.

I could make out a few of my deceased family members faces.

"But you know..." he laughed, "you could dance pretty good. I mean, from what I've seen." I averted my gaze from the ceiling and back to him.

"You really think so? I wasn't... terrible... right?"

He snorted. "Trust me, I've seen terrible dancing..." he blushed, "you're not as half as bad." The color on his cheeks deepened as he stared forward with his hands crossed behind his head.

To see Roxas blushing like that made me wonder...

Was _he_ the terrible dancer he was referring to? I tried to suppress a laugh that was trying to over power me. I could not picture Roxas being a bad dancer, let alone, I couldn't picture him dancing _at all_. My stare lingered for a few moments. A smile spread across my face as I playfully decided to ask Roxas for what could be... an embarrassing question to him.

"Do you dance Roxas?" My smile widened.

He turned his head slightly so it was proportioned to face my way. "N-No."

"Did... you ever _try to_." He sat up straight from the bed. "I told you. I don't dance. _Period_." I sat up straight also, with my hands propped down on my sides supporting me. I tilted my head.

"Oh please. Everyone has at least danced before." I teased. He still wasn't looking at me. I quietly jumped out of bed to go on the other side beside Roxas.

He finally snapped his head angrily and glared in my direction. Or... what _used_ to be my direction. "Look, I already told you... I--" He couldn't finish his sentence because I was nowhere around. So with the chance I got, I forcefully grabbed his hand, and got him off the mattress.

"What the-- What the hell are you doing?" I used both of my hands to grab his one. But it was no use. Even though I managed to get him off the bed, his stance was as strong as a boulder. I didn't get him to move a budge. While I was using all of my mighty strength to move him, he stood there unoccupied, yawned and looked at his 'watch'.

"Roxas..." I finally let go of his hand.

"What?" He sneered. And I remember that sneer because it was the first time he ever spoke to me. I looked down at the ground for a mere second, retreating my head back up slowly, I gave him the saddest puppy face that I could ever possibly pull.

"Will you dance?"

"No."

I begged like a child. "Pleeaaase?"

"I _said_--"

"It'll only be for a few minutes, it won't be a whole dance recital you moron." His left eye twitched at my sudden change in attitude. He finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But just this once." I smiled and clapped my hands in excitement.

"One question though: where do we get music?"

Damn it.

With a puzzled look spread across my face, I finally heard the familiar beat that was downstairs...

Of course.

"Do you hear the music downstairs?" He rose an eyebrow. "...Yeah?" I smirked and grabbed his hands to follow me so I can guide him as to where I wanted to dance.

"You can't be serious."

I put my hands on my hips. "Have any better ideas?" I suggested.

A long pause.

"...No."

"Alright then. Let's start."

I let my ears listen to the music downstairs and decided how I was going to make him dance. The beat was techno like and the song itself seemed to be up beat in general. It was very catchy. And hearing the familiar tune made me excited in so many ways.

'Starry Eyed Surprise' was playing.

One of my favorites.

But of course, it had to be the last few moments of the song. I paused for a second, waiting to hear what would be the next selection.

After a few odd moments went by, the next song finally came on.

_'We got the afternoon,  
You got this room for two,  
One thing I've left to do,  
Discover me,  
Discovering you.'_

Blushing slightly, I turned to Roxas who was fully concentrated on staring at a near by computer with his hands in his pockets--his expression hard.

_'One mile to every inch of,  
Your skin like porcelain'_

I bit my lip for a mere second and without hesitation, I forcefully grabbed one of his hands from his pockets and dragged him to the center of the rug.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" He seemed confused and forgot about the fact that I _wanted_ to dance.

"I told you... remember?"

"Actually... I thought you were joking" he said in a defeated tone.

"Well, now you know I'm not" I mocked. He shrugged and averted his gaze on the carpet floor. As the song continued, I began to move closer to give him the hint.

"So, are you going to dance with me or not?" I asked softly. He slowly nodded. I smiled.

_'Cause if you want love,  
We'll make it,'_

I slowly put my hands around his broad shoulders and moved my gaze on my feet. I couldn't look in his eyes.

_'Swim in a deep sea,  
Of blankets,'_

He slowly wrapped his hands around my waist.

Bringing us _closer_ than we were before... and somehow, it made me feel **happy** inside.

_Way_ too happy.

Maybe it was because I never got the chance to go to prom in high school; considering that my date dumped me for someone else that same night.

_'Take all your big plans,  
And break 'em,  
This is bound to be a while.'_

After gathering up my courage, I finally looked up--only to see his deep azure eyes piercing through my light ones. His deep eyes had a small sparkle from the moonlight. I nervously smiled and we began to slowly move our feet.

_'Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
Your body is a wonderland.'_

Throughout the song--we had danced like nothing. It was almost like we were professionals. Without the expensive clothing.

I looked up at Roxas to find him staring at the closed door past me. I slightly cleared my throat to draw his attention in my direction.

"Roxas... I thought you couldn't dance?"

I swear I saw a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What? I never said I couldn't dance, I just-" He stopped midway.

I rose my eyebrow. I wanted him to finish.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little concerned.

He was now squinting at the doorway.

"Someone's coming." No words came out from me. All I could manage to do was put my mouth into the shape of an 'o'.

We broke apart from our dance position; Roxas's eyes never leaving the door. I stared back at the door just as intently as Roxas did and waited to see who would appear to behind it.

Suddenly, a small crack of the door was open. Small light emerged into the room while two skinny shadows appeared onto the floor. A slight whisper from a guy and a small giggle from a girl could be heard.

We both stared, still waiting.

Finally, the door fully opened, with a sudden outburst of laughter and the shadows looking more twisted than ever...

These two must have been _drunk_.

When the 'couple' stepped slowly into the room, they turned the light switch on. My eyes weren't ready for the sudden change so I quickly covered my eyes with my right arm and winced.

After my eyes were finally adjusted, I uncovered them.

Roxas stood still, not moving an inch.

The laughing from the two slowly stopped as they both turned their gaze to us. They weren't all smiles anymore. I used my hands to rub my eyes again, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

The boy who stared at Roxas, now was staring at _me_. He had remembered me from bumping into each other downstairs earlier.

The gorgeous boy with sliver hair and a pale complexion.

"WHAT are these two" first pointing at Roxas, then at me, "doing here?" The girls face was scrunched into an upset one, her red braided hair that flowed to the side of her shoulder and complemented the freckles on her face. She, also, was very pale and had green eyes.

She broke apart from the silver haired boy's arms, took a few small steps and put her hands on her hips waiting for us to give her a straight and reasonable answer. She looked at Roxas for merely a split second and then straight back to me; glaring.

I was happy to return it. Needless to say, I was not afraid of her.

"Because, this is _our_ room for the night." Roxas finally said. I blushed slightly, surely he was joking.

"Well" the red headed girl snapped, "this won't be your room anymore."

"Actually Kelsie..." the young man spoke up, "I... don't feel like it anymore." She snapped her head back in his direction petrified. "But I thought-"

I concluded myself into the conversation. "He doesn't want you sweetie, take a hike." Roxas looked at me confused but also intrigued. I must have said something along the lines of what he was thinking. 'Kelsie' gave me one last angry look and stuck up her middle finger. I snickered. She stomped her way out of the room, roughly brushing past the boy. He took one last look at the doorway and then focused on _me_; forgetting that Roxas was even there.

The boy took a few steps until he was near me again. He smiled. I swooned.

"So.. last time we met, I never got the proper chance to introduce myself." I slowly nodded, unsure of what to think right now.

I couldn't help but feel Roxas's eyes on me the entire time. Doesn't he know by staring at me like that will eventually put invisible burned holes through the back of my shirt?

"What's your name?" He tilted his head and quizzed. He gently took my hand and kissed it, making me all the more stunned. Roxas just shook his head and rolled his eyes. I wanted to answer but I couldn't help but notice Roxas's sudden change of facial expression. Roxas looked back at the boy and then gave me one last irritated look. We stared at each other for a moment; then he shifted his gaze to the clock and left.

"What's _his_ problem?" I shrugged. Not knowing what to stay. I myself, didn't know what troubled Roxas either.

"So... are you going to tell me your name? Or do you want me to start first?" A few moments of silence went by, I still couldn't say my name.

He laughed. "Very well then... I'll start first. I'm Riku. What about your name?" Riku's name matched perfectly with him. A young jock type man who had his shiny silver hair almost covering his aquamarine eyes completely. And like I had said earlier, he was gorgeous. Too gorgeous to be talking to a girl like me.

I swallowed hard. Preparing to say my name.

"I'm Namine" I managed to squeak out. Apparently he had forgotten earlier that I had lied to him about me being Olette. He smiled with his perfect teeth and used his seductive tone of voice to compliment me.

"Namine..." he said out loud to himself, "it's a very beautiful name. I never heard anything like it before... you shouldn't have lied to me before about it though..." I blushed.

"Oh..." I said shyly. "Thanks... and uhm... Riku is... a very nice name too... I've never heard it before either." He let out a small chuckle at my attempt in complementing him.

"So" he said suddenly "shall we get to know each other better then?" He smiled. I stared at him with my mouth slightly open and nodded. How did I manage to ever run away from this boy in the first place? He was too perfect... too perfect for words.

From there, he started to ask me one question after another. It was by that time, I had forgotten about Roxas and all of his troubles and focused merely on Riku.

* * *

**I'm sososososoSO sorry for the EXTREME delay! The last few months of school were hectic for me and I needed to focus on passing so I wouldn't end up in summer school. A lot of things were on my mind the past few months, which is why I couldn't get to updating this story.  
And I know I promised myself I would get to this story and catch up during summer... but again, things weren't working out like they should.**

**Going to parties, hanging out with friends, concentrating on practicing sports... it all came down on me like a ton of bricks. I want to be like every teenager and have fun over the summer, but, also please you guys by updating with new chapters for you to enjoy reading.  
So I'm sorry if you guys forgot what this story was mostly about... I kinda forgot myself too xD I had to do quick flashbacks of reading and remind myself of what point I left off in. So if you forgot too, I suggest quickly skimming back through the last chapters.  
**

**& thank you guys for motivating me to continue this story, even though it's been a HUGE break... I _still_ got reviews when I checked my e-mail. Thanks, to all of you, it put a smile on my face. (:**

**Until next time,  
Miss Tigress.  
**


End file.
